


Home?

by BaeTaec



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat hybrid Jeno, Dad Johnny, Dog hybrid Jaemin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnny is lovable, M/M, Mark is four uwu, Mark loves Ten, Past Abuse, So does Ten, Son Mark, and a bit angst, another hybrid story, cat hybrid ten, dreamies are children uwu, i didn't decide yet, many other hybrids, ot21, tags will be added later, ten has a dark past, ten is shy and scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeTaec/pseuds/BaeTaec
Summary: Johnny is a single father who’s trying to raise his four-year-old son Mark as good as he can. Usually he’s doing a great job since his little son is an actual angel and his best friends are always ready to help him out. Everything seems to be perfect until Mark finds Ten, a stray cat hybrid, and begs his father to take him home. And who’s Johnny to refuse his angel’s wishes?Ten, a cat hybrid with a dark past, is tired of starving, tired of hiding, he’s basically tired of living. But when he meets a little, chubby boy who decides to grab his tail and not let go, Ten decides that maybe not every human is bad.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first NCT story!  
> English is not my first language (it’s my third actually) so I’m sorry for any mistakes T-T  
> Let’s start with the first chap!
> 
> Jeno and Jaemin are hybrids! You can find their breeds at the end!

„Dad!“ Mark screeched as he ran to his father. His wobbly legs moved as fast as he could while his arms carried his favorite stuffed cat.

“Careful!” Taeyong exclaimed as Mark rushed past him and slammed his toy on the coffee table.

“Dad, look what Nana did!” Johnny saw how his son’s eyes filled themselves with tears as he showed his torn cat. The father sat his son on his lap and tried to comfort him by rubbing his back and promising him to buy a new one.

“Oh, no sweety, I’m sorry!” Yuta said and watched his hybrids as they hid behind the door, trying to be invisible.

“Jaemin, come here.” he said softly and held an arm out. Said puppy let out a pitiful whine and walked to his hyung.

 

“Why did you do that?” Yuta asked with a frown on his face as Jeno hid behind Taeyong’s legs.  

“Jeno wanted to play with it but Mark didn’t want to share!” fat tears were rolling over his cheeks, his ears were flopped down and his tail was tucked between his legs. Sighing, Yuta opened his arms and the puppy ran towards him.

“Did you ask Mark why he didn’t want to share?” Jaemin shook his head snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“It was my favorite!”

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin turned around and looked apologetically at his friend. “I’ll buy you a new one!”

“I’ll help you. Taeyong hyung gave me some pocket money!” Jeno’s ears perked up as he eyed his friend cautiously.

“Hyung, can we buy a new one?” Jaemin used his cutes puppy eyes since he knew that Taeyong couldn’t resist them.

“Of course, we can.” the pink haired man nodded and smiled as he observed the three friends laughing and running back to Mark’s room.

 

 

“Kids.” Yuta snorted and shook his head.

“They are a handful but we love them, right?” Johnny really meant what he said. Usually, Mark was a really bubbly child, kind hearted and didn’t cause any problems. But every time he was united with his hybrid friends, trouble was sure to follow. Johnny knew that Jaemin and Jeno were wilder than his son, since the hybrids instincts and hormones got the better of them. But he still loved the two although he couldn’t understand how patient his friends could be.

 

 

“Johnny, did you think about our idea yet?” Taeyong asked softly and sat next to his boyfriend, snuggling to his side. Johnny sighed deeply and shook his head. Mark’s birthday was in a few weeks and the boy was keen on getting a hybrid as a playmate.

“I’m still sometimes overwhelmed with Mark…I’m not ready for a hybrid yet.” Another sigh left his mouth as he reached for his mug and took a big sip of his coffee. “I want him to be happy…you know why but I really can’t fulfill his wish.” Yuta nodded knowingly and smiled at his big friend.

“I know Mark wants a playmate but maybe you can look out for an adult hybrid? Someone who could take care of Mark and help you?” Johnny immediately shook his head.

“I can’t trust Mark with anyone. Also, you both know better than me that hybrids normally aren’t capable of doing many things. You two and our friends are the few people who actually teach them things and treat them equally.” Taeyong nodded with a frown but perked up, as he heard Jeno’s cry.

“Nana bit my ear!”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Bye!” Mark waved at his friends as Johnny closed the door. Tiredly, he put his arms out, signalizing his dad, that he wanted to be carried.

“Did you have fun, buddy?” Johnny walked to the living room and plopped down on the sofa causing the little boy to giggle.

“I’m hungry.” Johnny tickled Mark’s chubby tummy while the boy tried to break free and screeched as loudly as he could.

“Ok, ok. What do you want to eat?” He groaned internally thinking about cooking at this hour but he tried to keep his smile straight.

“Pizza?” Mark tried to copy Jaemin’s puppy eyes, being to innocent to realize that he indeed was missing the puppy features. Johnny smiled fondly at his son’s big brown eyes. How could he say no to the joy of his life? He quickly looked at his watch and pondered a bit since it was pretty late for a four-year-old but nodded at the end.

“But we have to hurry, your bedtime is nearing.” Mark squealed happily and sprang up to run to his room, of course after pulling his pants up and wiggling his bottom at the process.

 

 

Five minutes later the father-son duo was walking next to each other, hurrying to their favorite diner. Johnny wanted to take the car, although the diner was only few blocks away, just to be faster but Mark insisted on walking. Little did Johnny know that his son was trying to push his bed time as far as possible.

 

 

“Dad, we need to buy a new kitty!” Mark dropped his slice onto his plate, eyes as big as saucers. “I can’t sleep without it.” Johnny groaned for the hundredth time that day and nodded tiredly. He knew that Mark indeed couldn’t sleep without it, remembering their last trip to Jeju-Island when they forgot it at home. He shuddered a bit at the memory and wiped Mark’s mouth, ready to pay and hurry to the next toy store.

 

 

 

***

 

 

It was 9 pm and Johnny was close to lose it. Mark was whining and tugging at Johnny’s pants, demanding to be hold. The experienced dad knew that his son was getting cranky since he was getting tired and they couldn’t find a damn stuffed animal to his pleasure!

“Hey, Mark look this one looks like your kitty, doesn’t it?” Mark didn’t even spare a glance before shaking his head. Johnny took a deep breath and counted to ten before he opened his eyes and wiped his son’s tear strained cheeks.

“How about going home now and going to the big store tomorrow? You know, your favorite place!” Mark rubbed his nose with his sleeve smearing snot across his cheeks and nodded tiredly. Proudly, Johnny put his son down and patted his bottom, then offered his hand as they walked out. The sun was down for a long time now causing the pair to shiver as they stepped out. The fresh air seemed to waken the boy up since he tugged at his father’s hand, trying to lead the way.

 

 

They walked silently with Mark humming for a few minutes until Johnny’s phone rang. The man let go of his son’s hand to search for his phone and answered it with a small smile after he read the ID. Mark skipped next to his father watching the passersby and sang his favorite song. His father was talking animatedly and ignored his son’s attempts of talking much to the latter’s displease. So, when mark saw a little cat meowing at his right, he decided to follow it, unintentionally scaring it and causing it to bolt away. Laughing loudly, he chased it despite hearing his father’s shout.

 

 

“Kitty, wait!” his short legs couldn’t keep up with the pace of the flexible cat. Only a few steps later he realized that he was lost.

“Dad?” Mark shouted as he tried to make out something in the dark alley. Only an old lamppost was working and wasn’t providing enough light for the little boy to see anything.

“DAD!” he screamed at the top of his lungs before a sob escaped his trebling lips. His father always told him to never run off but he still did it and lost his das now. He cried bitterly, and flinched extremely when something next to him moved.

“Don’t cry.” a barely audible voice was heard and Mark quickly turned around, looking into green eyes. A louder sob left his mouth at the sight of the scary eyes but the mysterious boy slowly kneeled down and pulled his hood off, revealing two black ears at the top of his head.

“You’re a kitty!” Mark exclaimed surprised and ran toward the boy, causing him to flinch. Ten’s tail was tensed and he tried to suppress a hiss as the boy stopped directly in front of him. He knew that his chances against the boy were high but he still couldn’t trust any human. Even the smallest and cutest ones were bad.

 

 

“What’s your name?” the boy tilted his head to the side and watched the cat’s features with curious eyes.

“I’m Ten and who are you?” Ten didn’t know much about the human’s life but he was sure that children shouldn’t be out alone at nights.

“I’m Mark and I’m four.” he said proudly showing three fingers into Ten’s face. The hybrid smiled a bit but frowned as he saw Mark’s glance at his tail.

“Your tail is so cool! My friend Jeno is also a cat hybrid but he doesn’t have a tail. Yours look so pretty. Can I touch it?” Ten blinked a few times pondering about it since cats didn’t like it but the boy was sad. Sighing he poked Mark’s cubby hands with the tip of his tail and flinched a bit when the boy took it with a happy squeal. Thankfully, he didn’t squeeze it! He just petted it, turned and twisted his hands with shining eyes.

 

 

“MARK!” Ten heard a loud shout and felt adrenalin pumping through his veins at the sight of a build man running to them. Without thinking the cat jumped up and pushed the small boy behind him. Mark was young, he didn’t know how to defend himself so, Ten had to fight for both of them. But before he could scratch his opponent, Mark jumped with a cry and ran to the man, forgetting to release Ten’s tail. The tall man kneeled down and took the boy in his arms.

“How many times did I tell you to stay by my side? What if something happened to you?” Johnny tried to sound sternly but he was just relieved to find his son without injuries. Only after kissing his son multiple times, he realized that a short man was standing rather defensively behind his son. He cocked his head to the side and wondered why the man was glaring at him.

“Put the boy down!” Ten snarled and saw how the man’s eyes widened in the same way like the boy’s. To Johnny’s surprise Mark asked to be let down and turned to the hybrid.

“It’s ok, Ten hyung. He’s my dad. I ran off earlier.” he sounded sheepishly, still holding onto Ten’s tail. Said boy nodded and tried to free himself to run off. Since he was sure that the man wouldn’t harm Mark, his adrenalin vanished and pure fear took its place.

 

 

Johnny sensed the man’s discomfort and took a step back.

“Thank you for taking care of my son.” he said earnestly and tried to stop his son from whining. Ten simply nodded and avoided any eye contact.

“Uh, Mark can you let go off me please?” Ten was trying to slow his heart rate down while pointing to his tail.

“No, I like you please don’t go.” Johnny hugged his son and pinched his adorable cheeks.

“Mark, Ten needs to go home, too.” he said softly and watched his son pout deeply.

“Do you have to go home? Where do you live?” Mark asked sadly and squeezed his tail tighter in order to grab him better. Ten’s shoulders slumped and an unwanted whine left his throat. His ears flattened down and his tail shivered. Damn them instincts!

“I don’t have a home.” he whispered out of fear of being punished if he lied.

“You don’t have a home?” Mark asked unbelieving, having a matching expression like his dad. Just now Johnny noticed his worn out clothes and shrunken cheeks.

“Are you a stray?” he asked cautiously since he couldn’t see a collar on him. The small man nodded pitifully and tried to free his tail for the fifth time.

“Dad, can we take him? Please I want to take him home!” Johnny gave Mark a stern glance.

“You don’t ‘take’ people, Mark. He isn’t your object, you can’t take him with you.” Ten frowned confusedly at the sentence. He was a hybrid, lower than humans, of course they could take him!

 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. Do you want to come with us? We have a big house and you can play with me and Jaemin and Jeno!” he stopped whining and jumped excitedly. “Please hyung, pretty please!” Ten couldn’t look at Johnny’s face, scared that the big man would harm him but he also couldn’t find the heart to say no to Mark. He hesitated long enough for Johnny to understand. He wanted to help the cat since he helped Mark, but he was clearly scared of him.

“How about you coming over for tonight to eat something and take a shower? You could leave after.” He whispered the last part and pointed at Mark, who squealed loudly and didn’t hear his father’s last words. Ten bit his lips but nodded reluctantly.

“YAY! Come on, follow me!” the boy screamed and walked as fast as he could with one hand clasping his father’s hand and the other Ten’s tail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Johnny take Ten home.  
> soft hours (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the hybrids look c:
> 
> Bombay Ten  
> Welsh Corgi Jaemin  
> Manx Jeno

“This is our house!” Mark excitedly said, tugging at the hybrid’s tail which he was still holding tightly in his small hand. Ten nodded while he tried to get as much space between himself and the tall man. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings since his instincts were on the highest alert, telling him to keep the two humans in sight. One part in his head was telling him to trust them since they really seemed genuine but Ten knew better. The only reason why he didn’t bolt away yet was the bubbly boy who seemed to like him a little too much already. In addition to that, he could sense that Johnny was trying his best to not intimidate him even when he didn’t have to. Hybrids should be scared of their owners in order to fulfill their tasks and wishes, at least that was what their caretaker taught them since they were kittens.  

Ten took a deep breath when Johnny opened the entrance door to a big apartment complex before he entered with shaky steps. Another tall and build man was sitting at a desk and stood up as soon as he saw Ten. The hybrid halted his steps causing Mark to whine since the little boy wanted to show his room to his new hyung really badly.

“Good evening, Lucas. This is Ten, our guest.” Johnny pointed at the hybrid who tried to hide behind the man’s large build.

“Hello Ten, I’m Lucas. Please feel free to come to me if you need anything.” The man smiled brightly and Ten was surprised how boyish the man looked suddenly. Also, he was endlessly confused. He should ask for the man’s help? He would help him and not the way around?

 

 

“Lucas hyung, I’m going to show Ten hyung my room!” Mark jumped excitedly and embraced a leg of said man.

“Mark, you should go to bed soon if you want to grow as tall as me and your dad!” Lucas laughed and petted the boy’s head.

“Good night, Lucas.” Johnny smiled at the man and pushed the button of the elevator.

“Good night, hyung.”

Ten eyed the elevator warily, not wanting to be in such a narrow space with the tall man. As if Johnny could hear Ten’s worries, he stood by a corner and tried to give Ten as much space as possible. Ten would have been even more confused if he would have time to think about Johnny’s considerate acts. But Mark’s happy gibberish distracted Ten from his circling thoughts.

“But hyung, you can’t like Jeno more than me!” The hybrid just nodded overwhelmed from everything. He just wanted to go back to the dark alleys even if he wouldn’t have a warm meal and a soft bed to sleep in. The elevator’s doors finally opened and Ten stepped out as quickly as he could.

“Dad, hurry up!” Johnny sighed and shook his head while he fished the keys out of his bag.

“Welcome home!” Mark threw his hands in the air when Johnny finally opened the door and Ten felt his heart ache hearing those words.

 

 

“Hyung, my room is there!” Mark tugged at Ten’s tail urging him to said direction.

“Mark, where are your manners?” Johnny clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, looking unapproving of Mark’s actions.

“But dad!”

“No.” Johnny sternly shook his head and waited for his son to stop pouting. “I’m waiting, Mark.” The little boy’s shoulders slumped down and he sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry Ten hyung. Do you want to drink something first?”

“Good boy.” Johnny petted his son’s head and pointed to the living room. “Please sit down and feel at home.” Finally, Mark let go of Ten’s tail and took his hand instead. The hybrid nodded timidly and followed the boy into the room. A big brown, soft-looking sofa took the most space up and he sat slowly down, when Mark led them there.

“Look hyung, I drew them!” Ten noticed the countless paintings decorating the wall and smiled slightly.

 

“Oh Ten, sorry I forgot to ask. Do you eat anything? Do you like fish? Or something else?” Johnny stood by the doorframe and scratched his neck uneasily.

“Please don’t bother.” Ten couldn’t muster enough courage to look into the man’s eyes. So, he concentrated on Mark, who decided to show him his favorite book.

“Ten, I’m going to prepare something anyway. I just want to make something you like.” The hybrid couldn’t understand why the man was so nice to him. Why did he even bother to make him something to eat?

“I-I eat anything but fruit.” he said quietly looking into the man’s face for the first time since they found him. Johnny seemed surprised but smiled brightly and tried to look as friendly as he could.

“Oh, and Mark please go to your room and change for bed. We’ll brush your teeth later.” Mark complained loudly and refused to leave Ten’s side.

“Well Ten, you can shower if you want. I can give you some clothes to change into. Wait, no offence! It’s not like you need to shower…you’re not dirty or anything, omg please don’t misunderstand me.” Johnny felt how his whole face flushed as he tried to talk his way out.

“I-it’s ok. I would like to take a shower if I’m allowed to.” Ten didn’t want to admit but he couldn’t even remember when he showered the last time.

“Ok, how about you and Mark prepare for bed and I cook in the meantime?”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Ten watched himself in the mirror in Johnny’s bathroom and pouted deeply. He felt fresher than ever but he couldn’t ignore how big the clothes were on him. The sweater looked like it’d swallowed the hybrid but he didn’t complain since it was really warm and cozy. Ten wanted to stay longer in the bathroom but the delicious smell of food lured him out of it. With small steps he made his way to the kitchen, stopped and observed the father-son couple. Mark was clad in his pajamas and rubbed his eyes tiredly, clearly waiting for Ten. The hybrid stepped into the room quietly, ears perking up at the sight of so many dishes.

“Sit down and help yourself. I’ll brush Mark’s teeth and bring him to bed.” Johnny lifted the complaining boy up and kissed his cheek lovingly.

“Ten hyung can you also tuck me in later?” His big brown eyes were gleaming hopefully and Ten knew that he was a goner for the boy’s wishes. So, he nodded shyly and watched how the pair left the room. Without wasting a second, he dug in. The dishes were so tasty that he couldn’t stop eating although he originally just wanted to eat a little bit. His stomach was feasting and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate this good!

 

 

After the meal, he rubbed his full tummy and tried his best to keep his eyes open. The last hours tired him completely out and he couldn’t wait to sleep. He cleaned the table and did the dishes with tired arms before he made his way to Mark’s room. Little did he know that he had to say goodbye to the little boy and return to the streets. He didn’t know why but the thought of not seeing Mark again saddened him extremely but he couldn’t stay, no. He had to say goodbye and leave.

Quietly, he opened the door to his room and smiled when the boy instantly sat up, making grabby hands to his direction. Johnny got up from his side and stepped away to make room for Ten.

“Your room is really cool.” Ten said while he sat down on the bed which was shaped like a racing car. He really meant it. As he looked around, he was sure that every four-year-old boy was dreaming of a room like Mark’s. His walls were covered in posters of super heroes and paintings, his shelves were full of colorful toys and books and an army of stuffed animals were placed next to his bed.

Mark giggled cutely and handed him a book.

“Can you read that aloud?” Ten took it and nodded after a quick glance at Johnny’s direction.

“Ok, but you have to sleep after it.” Mark nodded frantically and shifted, making room for Ten to lay down. The hybrid hesitated since he didn’t want to cross a line. Johnny also was hesitating and didn’t know whether he wanted a stranger to lay next to his precious son. Ten really seemed to be nice but they didn’t know him at all. He could be a freak and hurt his son when they were alone! But every word of objection got stuck in his throat when Ten turned to him, watching him with questioning eyes. He could see the fear and hesitance in his eyes and decided to trust him. He nodded once and observed how the boy slid next to his son, tucking them both in. Mark seemed genuinely happy as he cuddled closer to the hybrid who started to read aloud.

 

 

Johnny left the room with a heavy heart and hoped that his son’s little heart wouldn’t break when Ten decided to leave. He wasn’t blind, he saw how attached his son already was which also was very surprising. Mark wasn’t shy at all but usually he needed a long time to get close to strangers. He only had few friends and never opened up so quickly. Maybe Ten was special? Johnny shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise everything was cleaned up and tidy.

Tiredly he leaned against the counter and decided to inform his friend about the happenings.

 

 

 

 

[10:27 PM]

To: Taeyongie

 

Mark found a stray cat hybrid in a dark alley and we took him home with us

I don’t know what to do

Mark doesn’t want him to leave.

 

[10:29 PM]

To: Princess Johnny

 

What do you mean he found him in a dark alley???

uhm is he staying at your place?

 

 

[10:29 PM]

To: Taeyongie

 

Long story.

I don’t know…I don’t want him to leave since he doesn’t have a home

He’s so cute tho but he’s scared of me

 

[10:32 PM]

To: Princess Johnny

 

oh poor baby who knows what they did to him :(

we’ll come over tomorrow

together we’ll find a way

 

[10:33 PM]

To: Taeyongie

 

Thank you <3

 

 

Johnny sighed for the 100th time and decided to check on the boys. Quietly, he sneaked into the room only to find himself smiling genuinely. Ten and Mark were sleeping soundly while the little boy was clutching at the hybrid’s tail. Cautious, he took the book out of the hybrid’s hands and left the room. Johnny’s last hope were Taeyong and Yuta, they needed to help him out of this misery.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is a shy boy and Taeyong is soft uwu

***

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

 

***

 

“Hyung, are you sleeping?” Ten whined when a small finger poked his eye rather forcefully. It was the first time for months that he had slept this well and he certainly didn’t want to interrupt it. The hybrid couldn’t remember why and where he was sleeping but it didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that he felt like sleeping on clouds. Eventually, his slumber got ruined when he noticed how somebody lifted his eyelid.  
“Hyung, your eyes are so cool!” Ten immediately sat up, looked around and panicked when he didn’t recognize his surroundings.  
“Ten hyung? What’s up? Why are you shaking?” The hybrid snapped his neck so fast, that it hurt. He observed the little boy with wide eyes and felt how his body completely froze. Slowly, his memories about last night rained down on him and he allowed his muscles to relax.  
“Hyung?” Mark’s voice quivered and his big innocent eyes filled themselves with tears. His hyung didn’t want to talk to him, let alone play with him!

 

Ten took some deep breaths and forced a smile on his features.  
“Sorry Mark, I was just surprised.” Gently, he opened his arms and allowed the boy to burry himself in them. His green eyes searched for a clock and he suppressed a groan when he saw the time. 6:08 am in the morning. Wow. Mark yawned loudly and rubbed his tummy with an adorable pout on his lips.  
“Hyung, I’m hungry. Can we make breakfast?” Without waiting for an answer, the boy climbed out of the bed, pulled his shirt down -magically his shirts never covered his chubby tummy- and held his hand out for Ten to take it. Sighing, the hybrid took his hand and made his way to the kitchen.  
“Where’s your dad?” Ten asked when they entered the empty room.  
“He’s sleeping. I always wake him up, he’s such a sleepy head.” Mark shrugged and climbed on a chair. After settling, he watched the hybrid with expecting eyes. “Can you make pancakes?” Ten hesitated since he didn’t know whether he was allowed to use the kitchen. He didn’t want Johnny to be angry with him for cooking without asking.  
“But I have to ask your father first…” Ten shifted uneasily and tried to ignore the boy’s pleading eyes. “I don’t know whether I’m allowed to cook.”  
“Of course you can cook! Taeyongie hyung always cooks for us. Daddy hates cooking in the morning.” Sulking, the boy crossed his arms and placed his chin on the table.  
“O-Ok…I’ll try.” The hybrid was still scared but he also wanted to thank the family for their hospitality. And if Johnny really heated cooking, he could help him out…right?

 

Nodding to himself, Ten rolled his sleeves up and opened the fridge to check its content. He was confident about his cooking skills since he always had to cook for his old owner. Ten felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of his old owner. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of them and concentrated on his task. Mark’s tummy waited to be filled and he had to hurry if he didn’t want the boy to whine.  
He took the ingredients out and put them neatly on the counter. Lost, he opened every cabinet and searched for the things he needed. For a short moment, Ten thought about asking Mark but he discarded the idea in a second since he didn’t believe that Mark knew where the cooking utensils were.

Ten sighed relieved when he found everything he needed and tried to find a way to remember the receipt and talk to Mark simultaneously. The little boy was excited to have someone at home to talk to other than his dad. He happily talked about his hybrid friends, his dad’s friends, his favorite movies, songs, basically about everything he could think of. Ten listened with a smile on his face while he whisked the batter with skilled movements.  
“Mark, can you wake your dad up? The pancakes will be ready in a few.”  
“YES!” Mark hopped off the chair, pulled his pants up and ran out of the kitchen. He opened the door to his dad’s room and shouted immediately.  
“DAD, WAKE UP!” With his short legs, he climbed on the bed and grinned mischievously before he jumped on his dad.  
“Oof.” Johnny blinked confused and tried to understand what just happened.  
“DAAAAAAAD.” The father groaned loudly while he stretched himself out. He could name thousand better ways to wake up but he embraced his son never the less.  
“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Johnny kissed Mark’s forehead and tried to tuck the boy in. They could sleep for some more minutes.  
“I’m not a baby! I’m a big boy, dad! I’m bigger than Jeno and Nana!” Mark frowned and tried to free himself out of his dad’s arms. Jeno and Jaemin were babies but him? Never.  
“You are, I’m sorry buddy.” Johnny smiled as he poked his sons puffed out cheeks. He wanted to add more compliments about him being a big boy but a sound coming from the kitchen caused him to pause. Johnny took Mark in his arms and hesitated for a moment until he remembered that Ten was their guest.  
“Dad, Ten hyung made pancakes!” Mark cheered loudly and giggled when his dad made his way to the kitchen. To say that Johnny was surprised was an understatement but he didn’t want the hybrid to wait.

 

Ten was flipping the last pancake when the duo entered the kitchen.  
“Wow, you made so many!” Johnny shook his head but smiled never the less. He let Mark down and the boy hurried to embrace Ten’s right leg and nuzzled his face into it.  
“Thank you, hyung.” Johnny noticed how Ten avoided looking at his face and played with his sweater paws after petting his son’s head.  
“I…Mark wanted pancakes…and I made some. I’m so sorry for not asking beforehand.” With every word his shoulders dropped and his voice sounded more pitiful. The father saw how his tail wrapped himself around his thigh and cooed internally when his ears dropped. He blinked a few times to stop himself from admiring the cute hybrid and hurried to answer.  
“Ten, thank you very much for making them! And don’t worry you can do whatever you want.” The hybrid cocked his head in confusion as he didn’t understand why Johnny was so nice to him. Would he beat him when Mark wasn’t around?  
His trail of horrible thoughts got interrupted when Mark pulled him towards the table.  
“I want to eat!” The trio sat down and Johnny filled their plates with pancakes. Not a second later, the father son duo started to dig in.  
“They are so yummy!!!” Mark exclaimed with his full mouth and stuffed even more in, causing him to resemble a hamster.  
“Yes, the best pancakes I ever ate.” Ten blushed at their compliments and looked at his full plate.  
“Hyung, why are you not eating?” Mark coughed as he tried to speak with his full mouth. Ten pushed the glass of orange juice in front of the boy and waited till he took a sip.  
“I…I’m not allowed to eat with you. I have to eat later.” His gaze was fixed on a spot on the table and he wasn’t moving at all. The hybrid flinched a bit when Johnny put his fork down and turned to him.  
“Ten, of course you can eat with us! You made them and you should enjoy them while they’re still warm. Please forget those stupid rules and eat with us.” Ten hesitated for a while but took the fork when he saw Mark’s worried eyes. With slightly shaking hands, he cut a piece and started to eat.

 

***

 

“Yuta, Taeyong, Jeno and Jaemin are coming over, Mark. Please go and change while I’m doing the dishes.” Johnny took the plates and put them in the sink when Ten stopped him.  
“I’ll do them, you can rest.” Johnny tried his best to control the uneasiness he felt when he slowly understood how Ten was treated in the past.  
“No, you already made breakfast, you must be tired.” The father felt how the hybrid watched him helplessly. “You can help Mark if you want.” he added since he had a feeling that Ten would be overwhelmed of the sudden changes. The hybrid nodded hurriedly and took the boy’s hand as he led him to his room.

Ten frowned when he noticed how quiet Mark was. Since yesterday the boy couldn’t stop talking about him wanting Ten to meet his friends but now he seemed to be sad about it. A big pout was adorning his face and his big shiny eyes sported a disappointed look. Ten felt the unfamiliar urge of protecting the boy from any harm of the world.  
“Mark, why are you so sad?” He still was afraid of crossing lines but he also really wanted the boy to feel better. The little boy just shrugged, opened his big closet and searched for his favorite shirt.  
“Do you want to tell me?” he poked the boy’s belly with his tail and smiled when he noticed how he tried to hold a giggle in.  
“Come on.” Mark sighed deeply and plopped down on the floor.  
“Jeno and Nana are hybrids and they’re so cute! You’ll like them more than me.” Ten opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. Mark was sad about the thought of him liking somebody else more? A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and a genuine smile blossomed on his face. Without a word, he opened his arms and hugged the sad boy tightly.  
“Oh baby, I’ll never like anybody more than you. You are the cutest boy I’ve ever seen even when you’re not a hybrid.” Mark sniffled but his eyes glistened with hope.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Ten ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek when a cute giggle left his mouth. Their intimate time got interrupted when Johnny cleared his throat. Immediately, Ten let go of the boy and stood up.  
“Mark hurry up, your friends will be here in a few minutes.” The boy nodded and started to change into his favorite clothes.

 

***

 

Ten shifted nervously on the sofa and tried to listen to Mark as he animatedly talked about a movie. The thought of meeting the family’s friends caused the hybrid to shake slightly. A tiny voice in his head told him to relax and stop worrying since Johnny and Mark were so nice to him. But a louder voice tried to convince him that they called more humans to harm him.  
The sound of a bell surprised Ten so much that he flinched extremely.  
“Hyung, are you ok?” Mark watched him with his big eyes and Ten nodded hastily to reassure him. Seconds after the bell, he heard loud screeching and hurried steps.  
“Boys be careful!” a man shouted but it was useless.  
“Uncle Johnny, where is he?”  
“We’re here!” Ten jumped a bit at the unexpected shout from Mark. He was sure that his heart wouldn’t endure so many shocks. Before he could brace himself for the guests, two tiny boys entered the living room. Ten cocked his head at the sight of the hybrids. They were even tinier than Mark and watched him with big eyes.  
“Woah, he’s pretty!” the puppy exclaimed and stopped right in front of Ten. The kitten still stood at the door frame and blushed slightly.  
“Hello Nana, hello Jeno!” Mark said happily and sat on Ten’s lap to stop Jaemin from nearing him more. “This is Ten hyung!” Said hybrid felt how a smile crept on his face at the sight of the small hybrids. For the first time in his life he felt admired.  
“I’m Nana! I’m three years old.” Ten nodded and looked at the shy kitten at the back, waiting for him to introduce himself.  
“That’s Jeno. He’s also three.” Mark said and called the boy.

 

Ten’s whole body tensed when he saw two men behind Jeno. One of them had pink hair and smiley uneasily. Next to him was a blonde man who put his hands on Jeno’s shoulders and pushed the boy slightly. Ten felt adrenalin pumping through his veins and calculated his chances of dashing past the men. His breathing picked up and a low whine left his mouth as he tightened his hold on Mark.  
“Hello Ten, I’m Taeyong and this is my boyfriend Yuta.” Ten’s gaze switched between the men as they made their way inside.  
“Hello uncle Taeyong and Yuta!” Mark sang cheerily and waved his cute little hands.  
“Hi sweetheart.” Yuta’s smile blinded Ten and he caught himself how he thought about it being cute. He watched how they sat down across from him and was surprised when Jeno sat on Taeyong’s lap and hid his face in his chest. Laughing, Taeyong hugged the hybrid and kissed his head.  
“He’s a bit shy.” Yuta said softly and pecked Jaemin’s cheek when the boy also wanted to sit on his lap.

 

Ten felt how his muscles relaxed a bit when Johnny came in. He sat next to Ten but left enough space between them for the hybrid to feel safe.  
“Do you guys want something to drink or eat?” At the voice of Johnny, Jeno came out of his hideout and smiled brightly. His small eyes crinkled adorably as he made his way into the man’s arms.  
“My favorite kitten!” Johnny exclaimed as he stood up, caught the boy and tossed him in the air. Jeno giggled loudly and wound his arms around Johnny’s neck when the man held him in his arms.  
“I missed you uncle Johnny.” Ten found himself smiling at the sight of the shy kitten opening up to the giant man.  
“Not fair! I want cuddles, too!” Jaemin whined until Johnny let go of Jeno and embraced him instead. Without Ten’s notice, his body relaxed further and the thoughts of running away were pushed to the back of his mind. He observed the guests without paying attention to their conversation until Jaemin poked his arm.  
“Hyung, can I touch your tail?” Ten blinked a few times and nodded slightly.  
“You have to be careful!” Mark said and got off Ten’s lap. The hybrid poked the puppy’s awaiting hand and flinched when the he squealed loudly.  
“It’s so soft! Will Jeno also get a tail when he’s older?” Ten looked into Jaemin’s brown eyes and finally understood why everybody was a goner for puppy eyes.  
“Yes, he will.” He shifted his gaze to Jeno and smiled when the boy quickly looked away. “Do you want to touch it, too?” He couldn’t believe that he really offered a stranger to come close to him. Biting his lips, Jeno nodded and went to him, after Taeyong patted his butt twice. The kitten watched him carefully and touched the tail when Mark left an annoyed sigh out.  
“It’s really soft.” Ten nodded and felt a warm feeling when Jeno sat next to him and continued to play with it.

 

“I want to play in your room!” Jaemin said and took his friends hands to pull them.  
“Be careful.” Johnny said when the boys made their way to Mark’s room. Ten felt the urge to follow them since he didn’t want to be in a room with three men who could easily hurt him. But he stayed seated because he wasn’t allowed to leave without being told so.  
“So, Ten…do you want to tell us something about you?” Yuta smiled reassuringly and Ten flinched when Taeyong hit his arm.  
“Stop making him uncomfortable. He doesn’t know us!” Ten felt like he was constantly confused about those humans’ behavior.  
“How about you asking us some things you’re curious of?” Taeyong suggested awkwardly and Ten decided that he tolerated him the most out of the three men.  
“How…how did you get Jaemin and Jeno?” His voice shook slightly but the pair smiled at the question.  
“Taeyong’s best friend is a nurse at a hospital for hybrids. They always find abandoned hybrids and take care of them.” Yuta’s smile vanished and a frown took its place.  
“I go there sometimes to play with the patients or to take care of them. That’s how I got to know Jaemin and Jeno. I got attached to them easily and after they accepted me and Yuta, we decided to adopt them.” A fond smile adorned the pink haired’s face as he remembered the old times.  
“They live with us for a year now and we couldn’t imagine a life without them.” Ten lowered his eyes when he felt tears pricking his eyes. He wished that somebody would feel the same about him but he knew that he wasn’t worth it.  
“Oh, sweetie no!” Without thinking, Taeyong sat next to Ten and took him into his arms. He rubbed his back and scratched his ears causing the hybrid to purr slightly. Ten should’ve been afraid, he should’ve bolted away, he should’ve shoved the man but he didn’t. He didn’t know that he missed being cuddled that much. Taeyong radiated such a warm aura that Ten automatically felt safe.

 

And for the first time in his life he thought about trusting a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter more members will appear :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Moon is really nice!  
> Let's meet Doyoung, Sicheng, Donghyuk and Jisung :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the wait but my schedule was so packed that I didn't have the time to write :(
> 
> Fun Fact: my grandma has a turkish van cat (Sicheng's breed) in Turkey and everytime I visit her, she bites me :((

***

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

[Van Cat Sicheng](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/832449277908453362/83AFE367B4D0846CE0E5E01FDA74A9A42FD8A5D1/)

[Birman Jisung](http://sylvia0333.s.y.pic.centerblog.net/o/148673_666156056763801_125364442_n.jpg)

[Pomeranian Haechan](https://www.keblog.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cuccioli-teneri-31.jpg)

 

***

 

 

“Thank you for coming. See you soon!” Johnny smiled and waved as he closed the door behind his guests. A deep sigh left his lips and a deep frown made its way on his face. Don’t get him wrong, Johnny was relieved that his friends liked – even loved – Ten but he couldn’t understand how and why the hybrid opened up to Taeyong so quickly. He still refused to look at Johnny but for some unknown reasons, he could cuddle with Taeyong.

“I’m hungry!” Johnny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his son’s loud whine. A small smile crept on his face as he made his way into the living room. As soon as he entered the room, he knew that something was off. Mark pouted deeply and ran to his dad when he saw him.

“Up.” His chubby tummy came to sight when he lifted his arms and Johnny frowned as Mark buried his face in his neck. He patted the boy’s back and glanced at Ten but the hybrid seemed to be confused as well.

“Mark, what’s wrong?” The boy shrugged lightly and snuggled deeper into his father’s embrace. “You don’t wanna tell me?” Carefully, Johnny sat down and waited until his son’s hold loosened.

“Nana said that Ten hyung will live with them and not with us. He- he said that Ten hyung liked him and Jeno more and that he likes Taeyongie hyung and not you.” His big eyes filled themselves with tears which threatened to fall. Johnny hated to see his son sad, so, he opened his mouth to disagree but he closed it before a word was said. Jaemin was kind of right. Johnny didn’t know whether Ten liked the hybrids better but he was sure that the hybrid preferred his pink haired friend.

 

 

“I-I don’t like Jaemin and Jeno as much as I like you.” Ten’s quiet voice brought Johnny back to there and then. Surprised, he eyed the cat and noticed that his little hands shook a bit. Mark rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists and snuffled loudly.

“Really?” Ten nodded hurriedly and tried to smile as friendly as he could. Yes, Jeno and Jaemin were adorable and even Taeyong was very nice but Ten liked Mark more. He didn’t know why but seeing the little boy cry, broke his heart.

“You’ll live with us then?” Mark left his father’s lap and crawled into Ten’s. His big eyes were gleaming hopefully as he clutched the hybrid’s tail in his small hands. Ten hesitated, avoiding any eye contact since he knew that he would be a goner as soon as their eyes would meet. Little did he know that he would be delighted to stay with Mark but he still couldn’t trust humans. Johnny treated him really nicely but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t change in the future. His heart beat picked up as he frantically searched for an appropriate answer. He wanted to stay but he couldn’t.

“Hyung? You’ll stay, right?” Mark asked again, his head adorably tilted. Ten gathered his courage, took a big breath and looked at Johnny. It took him some seconds but he managed to look into his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the father son pair had the same eyes. Johnny’s big eyes were dark brown, shone brightly and radiated warmth. The hybrid tried hard to not drown in them and concentrated on the look they sported. Hybrids were really good at reading body language and Ten usually could understand people without them talking. But Johnny wasn’t like the humans he knew. The hybrid couldn’t understand his actions since he acted differently from what he experienced. He tried really hard to read his face, to understand what the father wanted him to answer but he was left confused again. It seemed like Johnny wanted him to decide by himself…which was rather ridiculous. Having a free will? Hybrids could only dream of it.

 

 

Johnny was still shocked about the fact that Ten not only looked at his face but his eyes but he quickly overcame it and tried to look as sincere as he could. Even if he knew that Ten didn’t like him that much, he wanted the cat to stay. Not solely because of Mark…nobody deserved to live on the streets, especially somebody as nice as Ten. He wanted to tell him to stay but he knew that Ten would see it as a command and he really wanted the hybrid to do what he wanted. So, he just smiled genuinely and suppressed a coo when Ten scrunched his nose up.

The longer Johnny waited, the more Mark got impatient and Ten confused. The distressed look on the hybrids face was heart-melting and Johnny decided to help him.

“Ten, we would be very happy if you decide to stay here with us. You can stay but you also can go. Whatever you like.” Mark nodded so hard that his ears would be flapping if he would be a puppy hybrid.

Ten averted his glance and looked at the little boy in his lap. Could he bear not seeing his face ever again? It was scary how quickly he got attached but he couldn’t deny the affection he felt for the boy. He closed his eyes and counted to ten – a method he learned to reduce stress – before he took the boy’s hands.

“I- I…o-okay. If I’m allowed…then I’ll stay.” Ten winced when the boy screeched loudly and gave him the biggest hug he ever got. When he looked up, he saw Johnny’s big, boyish smile. For the first time since he entered the home, he could tell what the father felt. Pure happiness with a pinch of relief.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“We have to buy you a bed! Do you also want a racing car bed? You can sleep in my room! Oh, oh, oh! You don’t even need a bed; you can sleep in my bed. And when you –“

“Mark, breath.” Johnny giggled at his hyper son and shook his head affectionally. Mark made sure to ask Ten at least forty times whether he meant what he said and after his assuring, he made his father call Taeyong to let Jaemin and Jeno know about the new addition of their family.

 

“Uhm…Ten…” Johnny scratched his neck rather uneasily and tried to get rid of his anxiety. “Taeyong made an appointment for us tomorrow. Do you remember him talking about his friend Dr. Moon?” Johnny felt a pang in his heart when he saw the betrayed look in Ten’s eyes. “Well…we need to make sure that you didn’t catch any disease out there…uhm…for the sake of Mark. He’s a child and some diseases could be fatal for him.” At the mention of his son, the hybrid’s eyes softened and he reluctantly nodded.

“Taeil hyung is really cool! And Sicheng hyung is also a cat! Dad, we’re going together, right?” Johnny quickly nodded and smiled proudly at his son. He always knew what to say to calm people down despite his young age.

“And when we’re done, we can go shopping for new clothes.” The father meant to hype his son and Ten up but to be honest, he also looked forward to their shopping spree since he really enjoyed spending money for clothes.

“Yay! And can we also go to Kun hyungs café?”

 

 

Ten blocked the family’s conversation out and gnawed at his bottom lip. It hurt more than it would hurt as a human because his teeth were sharper than humans. It wasn’t the first time for him to visit a doctor but he never liked them. They were always too rough and didn’t understand how sensitive his hybrid features were! Well, he didn’t want to start with shots. Why did they hurt so much when they were good for you? Ten shivered at the past memories and tried to ease his anxiety. Taeyong was rather nice, right? He wouldn’t send Ten to a bad doctor, would he? Maybe he would…Ten didn’t know him at all, how could he be sure of it?

“Hey, hyung!” Mark shook the hybrid’s arm, who snapped out of his thoughts. “Dad told us to play while he cooks for dinner.” Nodding, he took the boy’s outstretched hand and followed him to his room.

 

 

 

***

 

 

It was late at night when Ten had time to overthink his situation. He was laying next to Mark, his hand tangled in the boy’s hair strands, observing the shining stars which decorated the boy’s ceiling and spent some light. Within two days his life changed completely…for the best it seemed but Ten couldn’t trust it. Would Johnny really drive him to the doctor tomorrow? Or did he only pretended and was going to sell him off?

Only, when Mark whined softly Ten realized that his hand had stopped its actions. With a small smile on his mouth, he continued his petting and couldn’t stop the warm feeling from spreading when Mark snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 

 

Ten knew that he should sleep but his thoughts were too loud and distracting. He was tired but his mind was racing and kept him from any rest. Disgruntled, he tried to follow Mark’s breathing. He closed his eyes and mimicked the boy’s actions. The longer he focused on the boy, the more his body relaxed and he fell asleep.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your ride.” Johnny joked to ease the atmosphere. Mark was sitting in his children’s seat, swinging his legs excitedly while Ten sat huddled on the passenger’s seat. The hybrid was gnawing his nails and tried to follow the story Mark was telling him. Johnny searched for an appropriate radio station and started to hum quietly when he recognized the song.

“Mark, are you happy to see Donghyuk?” Johnny tried to distract Mark since he could feel that Ten needed some time for himself.

“NO!” The boy pouted deeply and crossed his arms. “He always wants to kiss and hug me! He is so annoying.” Johnny tried to suppress a laugh and nodded understandingly. He knew that Mark liked the puppy deep inside no matter how much he annoyed him.

 

 

 

“We’re here.“ Johnny declared and got off his seat to help Mark out of his. The boy took his father’s hand in his right one and Ten’s in his left. Happily, he swung his arms and whined when Ten didn’t walk fast enough.

The hybrid was sure that he would have bolted away if Mark hadn’t held his hand. The nearer they got to the entrance, the more his flight instinct increased. The door which was separating him from the torture opened automatically and the scent of disinfection spray filled Ten’s nose. He whined lowly until he smelled all kind of hybrids. His cat instincts took over and his ears started to move to the direction of the noise. Curiously, he glanced around and didn’t notice that he was being watched until he heard a low chuckle.

“Hello Johnny hyung, hi Mark.” Ten snapped his head to the direction and came face to face with a cat hybrid. The hybrid was taller than him – to be honest, nearly everybody was – and had a very handsome face. His white hair was shining brightly and two ears were sticking out of his mop.

“Hello Sichengie hyung!” Mark said happily and was looking around for a certain dog hybrid.

“Hello, I’m Sicheng. What’s your name?” The hybrid looked directly in his eyes and a gasp left Ten’s mouth when he noticed the different eye colors. A blue and a green eye were starring at him and Ten felt bad for starring but he couldn’t look away. Sicheng looked so ethereal, so…so beautiful that Ten felt conscious about his looks.

“I-I’m Ten.” Sicheng nodded happily and handed Johnny some papers.  
“Please take a seat and fill the form. I’ll call you up.” The father nodded and ushered his son to the waiting room.

“Dad, I want to play with the kids!” Mark whined and tried to escape of his father’s hold. The doctor’s office had a shelter at the back for stray hybrids whom the doctor found on the streets and Mark sometimes came around to play with them.

“Do you really want to leave Ten alone and play with the kids?” Mark’s shoulders slumped quickly and he shook his head. “We can visit them after Ten’s examination.” the father added smiling.

 

 

Ten eyed the hybrids and their owner, sliding closer to Johnny’s side when a tall, build man entered the room with a cat hybrid. He still was afraid of Johnny but he was better than some strangers who could easily harm him. The father looked a bit surprised but luckily, he didn’t try to touch Ten.

A dog hybrid was constantly blowing his nose, another coughed loudly and looked very miserable. If Ten didn’t have any disease before coming here, he now surely had some.

“Park Seojun and Hyun please follow me.” Ten glanced at Sicheng and wasn’t even surprised when he noticed how elegantly the hybrid was moving. He was so awestruck that he didn’t notice the most outstanding aspect…Sicheng was a hybrid…and he was working…and he was telling humans what they had to do… Ten felt stupid for overseeing such a big detail.

“J-Johnny…is Sicheng working here?”

“Yes. He works here since…three years now?” Ten nodded dumbly and stopped himself from asking too much. He wanted to know where Sicheng’s owner was and why he allowed him to work but he kept shut. As an obedient hybrid you mustn’t talk much.

“Are you surprised that he’s working?” Caught, Ten nodded and tried to cover his curiosity up. “I know many hybrids who work.” Wait, this wasn’t an exception?

 

 

Before he could assimilate the new information, Sicheng appeared again and caught Ten’s attention.

“Seo Youngho and Ten, please follow me.”

“Who?” The whole day was plainly confusing for the hybrid.

“That’s my dad’s name!” Mark grabbed Ten’s hand and pulled him out of the room. The hybrid followed them with shaking steps and tried to distract himself by looking around but not even the colorful paintings could divert his thoughts.

“Taeil hyung will be here soon.”

“Thank you.”

Johnny noticed how much Ten was shaking so, he lightly pushed Mark to his side. The boy showed Ten the equipment and explained for what it was needed.

 

“Sorry for the wait! Hello Johnny, hello cutie!” Ten watched how the man hugged the pair and smiled brightly.

“To be honest, I was really surprised when Taeyong called and made an appointment for you. But I’m happy that you decided to adopt him. You’re Ten, right?” At the mention of his name the hybrid froze and looked away.

“I’m sorry, how impolite of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Moon Taeil a doctor for hybrids. Taeyong told me a bit about you but I would want to hear it from you. Can you tell me something about you?” Ten gulped and took Mark’s hand before answering.

“Uhm…I’m Ten but my real name is Chittaphon Leechaiapornkul and…and I’m from Thailand.” he glanced at Johnny and continued when the latter smiled assuring. “I’m 22 years old…uhm and…yeah.” He could feel how his cheeks were reddening.

“Great! Thank you. I’ll start with some checkups, such as your height and your weight. Is that ok with you?” Ten’s eyes widened in reaction to the doctor’s nice behavior. Why was he so friendly to him and why did he ask for his permission? He nodded never the less and wished the examination to be over as quickly as it could be.

 

 

“Done! You were so brave, I’m proud of you.” Taeil said when he took the needle out of Ten’s arm. “I’ll check the blood samples and call you tomorrow, ok?”

“Thank you hyung.” Johnny smiled brightly and cooed internally when Mark pecked Ten’s arm.

“Now you good, hyung. Dad’s kisses always make my ouchies better.” Ten petted Mark’s hair and continued to press the cotton wool onto his prick.

“Oh, Johnny I would like to talk to you really quickly. Mark, do you want to show Ten the shelter? I’m sure that Doyoung and Donghyuk would like to see you.”

“YES!” Mark sprung up and bolted out of the room, only to ran back, grab Ten’s hand and bolt away again. Ten would like to know what Taeil had to tell Johnny but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to know. He was relieved that the doctor was much nicer than he expected, the rest wasn’t as important to him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Doyoungie hyung!” Mark screamed when a young, black haired male came into their view.

“Oh, Mark what a surprise to see you here.” Ten eyed the man carefully and searched for hybrid features since he resembled a bunny. But even after a double check Ten had to embrace the fact that he was a human.

“That’s Ten hyung! He lives with us.” The cat hybrid blushed when he realized that he hadn’t answered Doyoung, since he was too occupied with his search to even register that he talked to him.

“That’s great! Do you want to come in? Donghyuk would love to see you. Oh, and I found an abandoned kitty yesterday. His name is Jisung and he’s just 2 years old. Do you want to meet him?”

 

 

“MARK HYUUUUUUUUNG.” Ten flinched extremely when a puppy dashed out of nowhere and tackled Mark in a hug. He was smaller than the boy, Ten guessed that he was 3. His light brown hair was flapping around as he jumped excitedly and two fluffy ears completed his overly adorable look. His tail was wagging so much that it hit everything in range. Ten felt the urge to squish the hybrid’s cheeks and pet his fluffy hair but he stopped himself from it.

“Woah, you have pretty eyes. Are you Mark hyungs friend?” Ten found himself smiling at the pure compliment and nodded.

“Donghyuk do you want to help me feeding Jisung?”

“Yes! Mark hyung you have to see him. He is sooooo tiny and his eyes are so small, he’s the fluffiest kitten I ever saw.” Ten had to fasten his steps to not fall behind.

“Don’t be too loud, you’ll frighten him, ok?” Ten took Mark’s hand and told him to be careful.

 

 

“Doyoung hyung?” Ten cooed loudly when he saw the kitten. Luckily Donghyuk and Mark were louder than him, so his outburst was unnoticed. Jisung was so tiny that Ten’s natural instincts acted up. He wanted to put the kitten in his pocket and save him from any harm.

“Did we wake you up, baby?” Doyoung asked and pulled the kitten on his lap. His white hair was sticking in every direction and his fluffy grey ears were twitching cutely. He hid himself between his hyungs arms and eyed Mark and Ten cautiously.

“You are so cute!” Mark said giggling and hold his hand out. Slowly, Jisung came out of Doyoung’s embrace and poked the boy’s hand.

 

 

Smiling to himself, Ten watched the boys and flinched when he heard Johnny’s steps.

“Hello Doyoung, hello Donghyuk! Oh, what a cutie you are! What’s your name?”

“Dad that’s Jisung. He’s a baby!” Jisung whined loudly what caused everybody to laugh. Johnny talked to Doyoung a bit while Ten answered the hyper puppy’s question.

“Ok, we have to go now. But we’ll be back. Donghyuk don’t give me the puppy eyes! We have to go.” Johnny laughed and hugged the puppy.

“Ten hyung will you also visit us?” Ten nodded quickly and glanced at the hybrids for a las time before taking Mark’s hand.

“I will.” He said and waved at the boys before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna know something:  
> Who's your favorite NCT member? :D  
> Mine is Ten but to be honest...it's really difficult since I love every single member ;-;


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendery has a crush on Ten?  
> Jungwoo is the cutest and Jaehuyn likes to tease his co-workers.

***

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

[Van Cat WinWin](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/832449277908453362/83AFE367B4D0846CE0E5E01FDA74A9A42FD8A5D1/)

[Birman Jisung](http://sylvia0333.s.y.pic.centerblog.net/o/148673_666156056763801_125364442_n.jpg)

[Pomeranian Haechan](https://www.keblog.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cuccioli-teneri-31.jpg)

 

[Havanese Jungwoo](https://i0.wp.com/s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/34/6f/4f346f18629aa29ada48fc55648a3d8a.jpg?w=600)

***

 

“Dad, can we go to Kun hyung’s café first?” Mark asked as soon as he was seated in his children’s seat, waiting for his father to start the engine.

“Of course, we can. I think Kun will be very happy to see you.” Mark nodded, grinning brightly and Ten wondered who Kun was. He already accepted the fact that the father-son duo knew too many people. It seemed like Johnny sensed his confusion because he faced him with a warm smile.

“Kun is Lucas’ older brother. You remember Lucas, right?” Ten thought for a second and nodded after he recalled the memories of the tall security guard. “His brother owns a small, cozy café which we really love.”

“Dad, dad, dad! I want-“ The duo’s conversation faded into the background as Ten looked out of the car’s window. A tiny smile appeared on his face after he realized that Johnny hadn’t betrayed him. He and Mark were so nice to him, the hybrid still couldn’t believe that nice humans existed. Either he had found the exceptions or they were going to show their true selves. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of his old owner and the hybrid felt a sharp pain as he dug his fingernails into his palms. Apart from his teeth, Ten’s nails also were sharper than the humans causing the simple action to hurt more than it should. Whining, he checked his palms, not noticing Johnny’s worried glances. Ten had to control his emotions better if he wanted to keep his story as a secret.

“Ten hyung, do you like chocolate?” Ten nodded and pressed his hands on his pants, thankful for the distraction.

 

 

“We’re here!” Johnny announced after he parked the car and got off to help Mark.

“I want a blueberry muffin! Dad can I have a blueberry muffin?” The four-year old chubby boy jumped excitedly and took his dad’s hand to cross the street safely. Ten still stood next to the door and looked around with big eyes. The streets were bustling. A huge amount of people were hurrying on the streets, cars were honking and a layer of dust was lingering in the air. Unlike dog hybrids, cat hybrids were trained to stay home. Their owners didn’t want others to see their pretty hybrids, deciding to keep them inside. Of course, Ten had lived on the streets for few months but he always made sure to avoid the busy streets in order to be hidden from the humans’ curious eyes. He preferred dark alleys and only came out of hiding when the humans were sleeping.

The new sight was overwhelming for him causing him to press himself flatly against the car. His eyes were shut tightly while he gasped for air. Within a second Johnny stood next to him, unsure whether he was allowed to touch Ten or not.

“Hey Ten, please calm down. Nobody is going to harm you. Mark and I are here. We’ll protect you from anyone. Please don’t be scared. There’s no reason for you to be scared.” Johnny tried to sound as calm as he could. Mark was clutching his leg rather tightly, eyes full of worry.

“Yes hyung, we’re here!” Ten tried to control his unsteadily beating heart. He KNEW that he wasn’t in danger right now but his body thought differently. It was reacting on its own, not listening to Ten, Mark nor Johnny.

The father was watching the hybrid helplessly until he couldn’t bear it any longer. His arms moved without his consent and pulled the shaking hybrid against his board chest. Ten was so tiny that he just barely reached Johnny’s neck. His fluffy ears were tickling the father’s chin who hoped to spend security through his hug. The hybrid however wasn’t moving at all, standing motionless in Johnny’s hold. He couldn’t deny that he felt a bit calmer since he couldn’t see anything beside the father’s chest and felt his fastened heartbeats but at the same time, he felt caged since he couldn’t move away. Hesitantly, Johnny nestled his right hand in Ten’s hair and started to carefully rub his ears. He knew that his pets were the best since Jaemin and Jeno always asked for some when they saw each other. And true to his words, he felt how Ten relaxed a bit and sighed quietly.

 

 

“D- dad?” Mark’s cracked voice cut through Ten’s motionlessness causing him to push Johnny aside to see the boy better. Like he feared, the boy was trying hard to hold his tears back as he glanced at his favorite hyung. Since Ten missed the warmth of Johnny’s hug, he wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him close.

“I’m alright, Markie. Please don’t cry. Sorry for worrying you!” he repeated quietly until the little boy pulled back and wiped his tears away.

“You have to stop crying, too.” Mark said smiling sadly as he wiped the hybrid’s tears away. Ten nodded hurriedly and made sure to smile as brightly as he could. For Mark he even would fake being alright on his death bed.

“Uhm…Ten, I’m sorry.” Johnny said quietly, looking away with flushed cheeks. “I should have known that it would be overwhelming for you. I’m very sorry. We should go back now, I bet you’re tired now.” Yes, Ten was tired, he was even exhausted but he didn’t miss the pout on Mark’s lips at the mention of returning home. He still felt bad about worrying the family so, he shook his head.

“We…we can go inside. Since we’re already here…” Ten straightened his shoulders and took Mark’s hand, ready to face his fears. Johnny didn’t seem convinced but he also didn’t want to decide for Ten. Sighing deeply, he took Mark’s outstretched hand and made sure to stick as close to Ten as possible.

 

 

***

 

 

The bell behind the door chimed brightly as the trio made their way into the café. Ten curiously looked around, taking the cozy interior design in. Colorful and comfortable looking chairs were spread in the rather small place, beautiful flowers and plants were decorating the tables and the smell of coffee was lingering in the air. Luckily, the café was completely empty and Ten felt the tension leaving his muscles. As they neared the counter, Ten observed the workers. A rather handsome man was standing in front of the expensive looking coffee machines and showed his dimples when he saw them.

“Hyung! Mark! What a surprise!” Ten liked the man’s deep voice and couldn’t deny how handsome the brown-haired boy was.

“Jaehyunnie hyung, hi!” Out of the corner of his eyes, Ten saw how the man ruffled Mark’s hair. He had to look a bit around until he could notice the other man. The man was hunched over the counter, a book clutched in his hand, seemingly not noticing the customers. His hair was nearly as black as Ten’s, his big black eyes were flying over the lines and his lips were moving silently.

“Ten hyung, you have to try the chocolate cake! Jungwoo hyung is the best baker ever.” Flinching, Ten pried his eyes from the cashier away and was startled when he came face to face with a dog hybrid.

“Hi, I’m Jungwoo! Who are you?” his pitch-black button eyes were gleaming excitedly. Ten wasn’t very fond of dog hybrids since they were too outgoing and hyper and Jungwoo seemed to be a typical dog hybrid. His stubborn strands were tied at the top of his head into a cute bun and his flappy ears were moving with every motion.

“I’m Ten.”

“As the number?” Jungwoo was grinning so brightly, that Ten felt himself blinding a bit. He nodded never the less and processed just now the information Mark gave him.

“You bake?” Ten’s mouth worked faster than his mind but the dog hybrid didn’t seem to be bothered by his tone.

“Yes. I work here with Kun hyung, Jaehyun hyung and Hendery!” He also worked? Johnny had told him that he knew many working hybrids but Ten thought that Sicheng was an exception.

 

 

“Ten, do you know what you want to drink?” Johnny pointed at the menu and watched how Ten cutely scrunched his nose up. The father cooed internally and moved his finger to the direction of the milkshakes.  
“The milkshakes here are very delicious. I recommend the strawberry shake.” Ten quickly shook his head and made a disgusted noise.

“No fruits please. I think that I’ll try the caramel one?” The hybrid didn’t voice it but Johnny knew that he was asking for his permission.

“Of course. Let’s order!”

 

The trio made their way to the still oblivious cashier.

“Uhm hello?” Johnny coughed slightly and smiled when the boy flinched surprised.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The boy flushed deeply and bowed a few times while he put his book away.

“No worries. You’re new here, right?” Tilting his head, the boy nodded twice and looked at the trio closely, trying to figure out weather he’d saw them before or not. He quickly moved his glance until he looked at Ten. Said hybrid realized too late that the man was also looking back at him which caused their eyes to meet. He quickly looked away but could feel the man’s eyes on him. Ten felt a little uncomfortable under his piercing stare and couldn’t stop the blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Hendery, stop checking Ten out and take their orders!” Jaehyun snickered from the side and winked at Ten who gaped like a fish. Hendery was checking him out?

“I- I was not- omg, no! Uhm, sorry. I’m a mess today!” Hendery’s face was beet red as he facepalmed.

“It’s ok.” Johnny chuckled and felt bad for the boy who obviously had a bad day. “I’m Johnny and that’s my son Mark. We’re Kun’s friends. And this is Ten.” he tried to ease the younger’s nerves.

“Well, that’s Hendery. He’s new in Seoul and works here for two weeks.” Jungwoo put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled apolitically.

“Yes…I came to Korea for college. I’m a sports student.” Hendery smiled awkwardly and tried to avoid looking at the cat hybrid.

“That’s cool! Welcome here then.” Johnny smiled warmly and sent Mark and Ten away to find a table as he ordered their drinks.

 

 

***

 

 

“What do you think about the café, Ten?” Johnny asked the curious hybrid who watched Jaehyun closely trying to understand what the barista was doing.

“I like it! It’s very cute.” Mark was drawing a picture peacefully and Ten felt very comfortable.

“It’s a pity that Chenle is sick. I’m sure that Kun would’ve loved to meet you. His hybrid kitten, Renjun, is a handful and he doesn’t know any adult cat hybrids to ask for tips.” Ten nodded understanding, wondering what Kun’s questions were.

The trio flinched a bit when Hendery shakenly stood in front of them.

“Yay, my muffin!” Mark made grabby hands towards Hendery, who put the orders on the table. With a last lingering look at Ten’s direction and a deep bow, he walked back to the counter and tried to tone his staring down. Johnny grinned amusedly and tried to hold his laugh in when he noticed Ten’s confusion.

 

Shaking his head, Ten took the fork and tried the cake. A moan left his mouth at the taste of the delicious cake.

“This is so yummy!” he exclaimed and proceeded to stuff his cheeks with it.

“I told you, Jungwoo hyung is the best!” Mark laughed excitedly and took a big bite of his muffin.

“THANK YOU!” Jungwoo was jumping excitedly behind the counter, wagging his tail so uncontrollably that Ten saw how it hit Jaehyun. Ten beamed at him and held his thumb up. He only stopped grinning, when he heard a loud gasp and then a low whine when Jaehyun laughed loudly.

“Hendery, you’re helpless.” Ten didn’t understand but he also didn’t care. The cake and the milk shake were too delicious to think about something else.

“Why is Hendery hyung’s face so red?” Mark asked innocently what caused everybody but Ten and Hendery to laugh out loud.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“You’ll come to Xiaojun’s birthday party, right?” Jaehyun asked when the trio was ready to leave.

“Of course! Dad, we still need a present!” Mark gasped terrified and tried to push the adults out of the café. “We have to shop now!”

“See you next week!” Johnny shouted, waving before they left the café.

“Ok, let’s go shopping!” Ten took Johnny’s outstretched hand and pressed himself to his side. He hoped that nothing bad would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...I know it took me ages but mama, I made it! :D  
> Thank you for reading and let's meet at the next chapter <3


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping time :3  
> Oh, and soft hours ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Sorry for the long wait but I had to work the whole summer break and in october I'll start my 2nd studies as a elementary school teacher :3  
> I will try to update as often as I can, I promise <3 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and the love I get TwT  
> Love you guys lots <3

*** 

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

[Van Cat WinWin](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/832449277908453362/83AFE367B4D0846CE0E5E01FDA74A9A42FD8A5D1/)

[Birman Jisung](http://sylvia0333.s.y.pic.centerblog.net/o/148673_666156056763801_125364442_n.jpg)

[Pomeranian Haechan](https://www.keblog.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cuccioli-teneri-31.jpg)

[Havanese Jungwoo](https://i0.wp.com/s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/34/6f/4f346f18629aa29ada48fc55648a3d8a.jpg?w=600)

 

***

 

 

Ten eyed the passersby warily and pressed himself closer to Johnny’s side. For the first time since the family had found Ten, he was glad about the father’s height. He easily towered over the people, causing them to get out of his way. Added to that, the focus of the humans lay on the father son duo since their height difference was so prominent. Ten saw how the passersby smiled at Mark who animatedly pointed at everything that caught his attention. He still was very scared but Johnny’s hand on his back spent him enough security to continue walking. At first, they were holding hands but once the streets got more crowded, Johnny felt the hybrid’s distress and decided to pull him in his arm.

“We’re close. You’re doing so great, Ten.” Johnny whispered, knowing that Ten could hear him. And he meant what he said! You didn’t need to look closely to see that the hybrid was shaking fearfully. At first, the father wanted to enter a store as quickly as possible to get the poor cat out of the bustling streets but once he looked inside, he kept on walking. The stores at the main streets were popular and filled with people who wanted to buy new clothes. Johnny knew that Ten couldn’t stay at a cramped place with strangers, so, he searched for the perfect store. Once, he remembered the rather small but cozy store, he led the boys there.

“Dad, where are we going?” Mark asked confused but followed his dad nevertheless.

“I know a great store, Mark. You wanna go there?” Mark hurriedly nodded and grinned brightly, trying to get there quicker. Johnny shook his head smiling and left a relieved sigh out when he saw the store. Like he guessed, it was rather empty with only a woman and two children who were looking for clothes.

 

Ten couldn’t hide his relief when he saw the store in front of them. It wasn’t empty but it was way less crowded than the thousand other ones he saw earlier. Surprised, he turned to Johnny who was trying to keep Mark next to him. Ten couldn’t believe that the father chose a store further afar only for him to be more comfortable. He didn’t know what to say so, he just followed them inside and made sure to stick as closely as possible to Johnny’s side. When he noticed that the other family went to the cashier to pay, he took a deep breath and started to look around. The store wasn’t too big but it was big enough to find what you need.

“Look hyung, the clothes for hybrids are there!” Mark excitedly said and started to walk to the direction he pointed to. Well, clothes for hybrids were actually not much different from the humans’ ones. They only had a hole for their tails and oh, were like ten times more expensive. The cat hybrid didn’t like the clothes his owner had bought him but he never voiced his distaste. Internally, he hoped that Johnny would have a better taste in fashion than…him.

 

 

Johnny eyed the hybrid section and couldn’t believe his eyes. Everything was so…so…sexualized? He couldn’t see any jackets, sweaters, nor sweatpants. What he could see were many variations of crop tops, mini skirts and leather pants. Even Mark tilted his head and observed the clothes while wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Dad, why are there so many flashy clothes? They’re ugly.” Ten tried hard to not nod at the four years old’s statement. Johnny was also frowning when he turned to the hybrid.

“Uhm Ten, do you like those clothes?” He asked carefully to not hurt his feelings even when he couldn’t believe that Ten liked them. The father noticed that Ten took a liking to his big and comfy sweaters which made him look like a small kitty. He tried hard to not coo at the thought of the adorable hybrid. He had to focus and wait for his answer without observing him like a creep. Ten bit his lips and pretended to look at the hideous clothes. He was scared about telling the dad that he hated them even though he showed no signs of annoyance. But Ten knew better than that. Humans could be angry from a second to another without needing a reason. So, he chose his words carefully.  
“I will wear anything you find suiting for me.” Ten shook slightly when he spotted the anger in Johnny’s eyes and wondered whether he said anything wrong. He needed to apologize as quickly as he could. The anger in the father’s eyes deflated immediately as he noticed the hybrid’s fear. Johnny wasn’t angry at him; no, he was angry at the person who treated Ten that way for him to lose his autonomy. But he knew that he couldn’t show his anger since he didn’t want to scare Ten.

“Hey Ten, I don’t want to buy something that you don’t like. So, please tell me what you like, ok?” Said hybrid nodded intimated and checked the clothes for a last time. “I…I don’t like them.” he said quietly and looked at his shoes, too afraid to face the family.

“Thank god.” Johnny laughed and directed them to the men section.

 

 

Ten didn’t quiet understand why Johnny accepted his opinion but he was happy about it. The clothes in that section were much better than the ugly hybrid clothes. Before finding the family, he could never dream of trying human clothes on! And now he was standing there with his arms full of cozy yet stylish clothes and was ushered to the fitting room by them. Inside, he drew the curtain and watched himself in the big mirror. He…he was going to wear human clothes. Hybrids weren’t allowed to use things which were made for the humans only. Johnny didn’t seem to know or he didn’t care. The realization hit Ten when he thought about the hybrids he met with the family. Neither Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuk, Jisung, Sicheng or Jungwoo were wearing those flashy and revealing clothes. Maybe, but only maybe the family and their friends were different from the other humans? His train of thoughts got interrupted when Johnny asked him whether he needed help. Blushing, Ten hurried to deny and took his clothes, well…Johnny’s, clothes off.

 

Pants for humans were much more comfortable but they had a big disadvantage, the missing hole for a tail. Ten grunted annoyed while trying to tuck his tail in his pants without hurting it. Once he succeeded, he felt very weird. Not being able to move your tail felt weirder than he had thought. The hybrid shook his head and tried to put the pink sweater on without getting his ears caught. When he was fully clothed, he looked at the mirror and had to admit that he like them. The sweater wasn’t as big as Johnny’s but it was comfy nevertheless.

“Are you done?” Mark asked impatient. He wanted to see his hyung and tell him how he looked!

“Uhm, yeah.” Ten stepped outside and stood awkwardly in front of the father son duo.

“Wow, I like the color.” Mark blurted out and looked at his dad for confirmation. Well, Johnny was a lost case. He didn’t know what to say since Ten looked so soft and cuddly that he wanted to wrap him in his arms. But of course, he couldn’t admit that since the hybrid was still scared of him. So, he cleared his throat and tried to not flush when they made eye contact. The father was a sucker for cute things and Ten was the epitome of being cute.

“You really look…uhm really good. It suits you. We’ll buy them…for sure…haha.” Ten was watching him with his cutely tilted head and nodded when Mark told him to try the other clothes on.

 

 

In the ending, Johnny had a cardiac dysrhythmia and his arms full of all the clothes Ten had tried on. He was buying them, oh yes, he was. Well, he knew that he would suffer at home when the hybrid would walk around, looking so soft yet ethereal…Johnny sighed heavily and payed for the clothes, taking the full bags from the cashier. She was glancing at Ten with a frown on her face what made Johnny’s blood boil. He didn’t cause a scene since he didn’t want to scare Ten but he made sure to glare at her and tell her that staring at people was rude.

“Well, he’s not a human.” For the first time in his life, Johnny wanted to punch a woman.

“He’s more human than you.” he spat and turned around, joining his son and Ten.

“Dad, what was she saying?” Mark asked curiously, taking Ten’s hand since his dad’s were full. The hybrid visibly tensed and hold onto Johnny’s offered arm.

“Nothing to worry about.” He smiled at the boys and started to walk. Ten was gnawing at his bottom lip, fully knowing what she had said. He was a hybrid and could hear better than every human. When Johnny stood up for him, even defended him in front of another human…telling her that she was not as worthy as Ten…he felt a bit like crying.

This all was a bit overwhelming for the poor hybrid’s heart. First, the family made sure to be at his side and make everything comfortable for him, they took him to the doctor, to a café -what was a first for him- and even bought expensive clothes for him, let him to hold their hands and be near them…and now they even defended him.

 

It seemed like Johnny always knew how Ten felt since he checked on him.

“Ten, please don’t listen to that dumb woman. You are amazing and way better than her, ok?” Ten felt how his face flushed and he kept his eye on the sidewalk but nodded after a short while. He didn’t know why but he believed Johnny. It felt strange to believe or even trust a human who could easily hurt him but he couldn’t stop his heart from betraying him. His heart was always his weakness…he trusted people easily and got hurt and pain in return. Over the years he taught himself to never open up to a human again. They were all bad and evil. With that in thought, he glanced to the side and watched how the duo laughed about something he missed. Their eyes were wrinkled and a happy smile adorned their faces. ‘Maybe they are really different.’ he thought but shook his head to get rid of that thoughts. He would give them a chance and decide later.

 

 

“Dad, I’m hungry.” Mark whined cutely.

“Hi hungry, I’m dad.” Johnny joked but pouted when the boys didn’t laugh. “Ok, I’m sorry. Let’s get home and order something, ok?”

“PIZZA!” Mark was jumping up and down, making it hard for Ten to hold on.

“Only if Ten is okay with it.”

“Hyung do you like pizza?” Ten knew that the boy could suggest anything and he would agree without batting an eye lid.

“I never had pizza, does it have fruit?” he asked with a slightly disgusted face.

“You never ate pizza?” Johnny and Mark were watching him like he was an alien, having their mouths open.

“Ok, Mark we have to hurry home and order pizza.” The little boy was nodding determined and started to pick his pace up. Ten felt like he violated a secret rule he didn’t know about.

“You’ll love it.” Mark said while he pulled him to their car.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ten patted his full tummy and yawned while he rubbed his eyes. The family was right, pizza was really delicious. He ate so much that his stomach hurt!

“So, Mark time to brush your teeth and go to bed.” Johnny scratched his chin and searched for a solution for Ten’s room problem. They had a spare room next to their bathroom which the father used as an office and a storage room but the father would happily give it to Ten. He just needed some days to make the adjustments and buy the new furniture.

“Ten, is it ok for you to sleep next to Mark again? I need to make the spare room ready for you to move in. The hybrid nodded quickly and suppressed a yawn.

“Both of you need to go to bed now. We have many things to do tomorrow and you need to be fresh.”

“Hyung, will you read me a story again?”

“Of course, but first let’s brush our teeth, ok?” Johnny watched them with a fond smile on his face and sighed as he stood up to clean their plates.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It was around 2 AM when Ten and Mark woke up. A rumbling thunder could be heard and Ten could swear that the ground vibrated dangerously.

“H-hyung.” Mark’s bottom lip was quivering and the hybrid quickly took the boy in his arms. To be honest, he was also scared to death since his sensitive senses could feel everything more intensely.

“I want to go to dad.” Mark started to cry as the town was carried by storm. Ten nodded understanding and heaved the boy out of the bed, waiting for him to go to Johnny. But Mark just stood there with his pants not fully covering his butt and rubbed his eyes.

“Hyung, are you coming? It’s cold.” It took Ten a few seconds to understand that the boy wanted him to follow. He was on the brink to tell him that he would stay when a loud thunder was heard. The hybrid hurried off the bed and took the boy’s hand, leading them to Johnny’s bedroom. He realized that he never had entered the room and felt anxious about disturbing his sleep.

“Dad, wake up.” Mark climbed on the bed and shook his rather forcefully.

“Is it morning already?” Johnny sat up and squinted at the intruders. His hair was tousled and Ten flushed when he noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“No, I’m scared.” Mark flinched when another thunder rumbled and pushed his father down to nestle himself in his arms. Ten was watching them, not knowing what to do now. He was scared, yes, but would he get into the bed, lying next to Johnny?

“Hyung, come here.” Mark patted the mattress and even when Ten knew that he didn’t order him, he had to comply. This was something he had done for the most of his life and he couldn’t just stop it within some days. So, he got in and made sure to tuck Mark completely in. He couldn’t lie, Johnny’s bed was comfier than Mark’s and knowing that the father was next to him eased but also troubled his mind. The boy seemed to feel secure since he fell asleep a few minutes later. Johnny was hugging him to his wide chest and patted his head while he himself drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Ten didn’t know how long he was lying there with his thoughts running wild but he could feel it in his bones that the thunderstorm got worse. The windows were vibrating with every thunder and the rain was slapping strongly against them. A whine left his mouth as he whished to be able to hold onto Mark. His body was trembling uncontrollably and tears were welling in his eyes.

“Hey Ten, everything is going to be ok. You’re inside now and the storm can’t hurt you.” Ten’s tremble stopped when Johnny’s soft voice hit his hears. He blinked a few times and tried to slow his thumping heart down.

“Can I touch you?” Ten’s heart softened at Johnny’s question. The father knew that he didn’t have to ask for permission but he still did every time. The hybrid nodded lightly but then remembered that Johnny’s human eyes couldn’t see him in the dark.

“Y-yes.” he said hoarsely instead and paused when the father sat up a bit without disturbing Mark.

“Are you crying?” Ten wanted to deny but he knew that Johnny could see through his lie.

“Oh my lovely Ten, come here. Do you also want to be held?” Shocked by the man’s affection he did what he said and felt how Johnny put an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer. Now, his chest was pressed against Mark’s back and the father’s arm was around him.

“Is that okay with you?” he asked and yawned loudly. Ten didn’t know why but it strangely was. So, he affirmed and felt how Johnny’s arm slid to his back, caressing him lazily.

 

With Mark’s added warmth and Johnny’s caresses, Ten ignored the storm and allowed his muscles to relax. Right now, he felt so content but he knew that he would be a blushing mess tomorrow in front of the dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my english SUCKS but I hope you still can enjoy it ;-;  
> #foreignlanguageproblems


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Jason are joining the family <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies <3
> 
> I hope that you're all doing great and have a good time :)  
> I don't have that much time since my studies started again...but I'm doing my best.  
> See you soon <3

***

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

[Van Cat WinWin](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/832449277908453362/83AFE367B4D0846CE0E5E01FDA74A9A42FD8A5D1/)

[Birman Jisung](http://sylvia0333.s.y.pic.centerblog.net/o/148673_666156056763801_125364442_n.jpg)

[Pomeranian Haechan](https://www.keblog.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cuccioli-teneri-31.jpg)

[Havanese Jungwoo](https://i0.wp.com/s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/34/6f/4f346f18629aa29ada48fc55648a3d8a.jpg?w=600)

 

***

 

“Dad! Hyung! I can’t breathe.” Mark whined when he woke up in the morning. At first, he was confused because this was clearly not his room but then he remembered the storm yesterday and smiled warmly. No matter how scary some thing was, his dad always made it better. Mark felt how Ten was hugging him tightly from behind and tried to turn around a bit. When he succeeded, he touched his hyung’s fluffy ear and felt happy about Ten now living with them. He now had two people who loved him like the other kids!

But as nice as it was, it was getting stuffy under the blanket. His dad and Ten were hugging him tightly, not letting him any room to move.

“Daaaaaaad.” Mark tried to wiggle out of their arms and huffed when he failed.

“Hmm?” Johnny tried to stop his son from moving. It was too early to get up!

“I have to pee.” The father sat up so quickly that he felt dizzy.

“Ok, please hold it in.” Johnny mumbled and groggily got out of the bed, helping his son out. Once, Mark was on his feet, he raced to the bathroom, emptying his bladder. He happily washed his hands and face and maybe, just maybe he wetted everything in his reach.

 

 

Johnny on the other hand laid back down and felt how he drifted into sleep in the same second. Don’t blame him, having a child meant sleeping late and waking up at 5 am every morning. The poor man needed more sleep! The father shivered slightly and missed his son’s warmth. Blame it on his sleepiness or on his grogginess but the next thing he did was…rather dangerous? He wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist and pulled him to his chest. The hybrid purred quietly and rubbed his face on the father’s chest before he nestled his head in his neck. With a satisfied sigh, he buried his face in the hybrid’s hair and let the sleep overtake him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Mark tugged at his soaked pajamas and made his way into his dad’s room. Playing with water was fun until you got all wet. Pouting, he entered the room and stopped in front of the bed. Mark felt various emotions when he saw how his dad and Ten were cuddling in the bed. He was happy that his hyung wasn’t afraid of his dad anymore but he also felt weird? Like his Ten hyung and his dad always only loved him and now they also loved each other? Will his hyung now sleep in his father’s bed and not in his anymore?

He put the thoughts aside because his belly was freezing. Slowly he climbed on the bed and stood in front of the pair.

“Dad, I’m wet.” Ten stirred in his sleep and blinked lazily. Something broad was blocking his view and he tried to turn around but he couldn’t.

“Dad, I’m cold.” Mark started to whine cutely and accidentally stepped on his father’s leg.

“Ouch.” Johnny sat up for the second time that morning, pulling Ten with him in the process. Surprised, he looked at the hybrid in his arms and noticed how flushed his cheeks were.

“Dad, stop hugging Ten hyung! I’m cold.”  The experienced dad could tell that his son was going to throw a tantrum. Quickly, he shot Ten an apologizing glance and removed his hands from around him.

“Mark, how did you get all wet?” Sighing, he got out of his bed and took his son’s hand, leading him to his room.

 

Ten didn’t move for at least five minutes. He was laying in bed and was staring at the ceiling, wondering what happened during the night. Sleeping in Johnny’s arms and being pressed to his naked chest wasn’t something Ten could do voluntarily, even if he would want to. He couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of being held but he didn’t know how to interpret the father’s actions. Was he holding him because he was scared or did he intend on doing something sexually? The poor hybrid’s thoughts were running wild as he laid there restlessly.

“Ten hyung, look I’m Spiderman!” Mark hopped on the bed and started to do weird hand gestures. Ten sat up, tilted his head adorably and stared at the little boy with wide eyes.

“Spiders are scary. Why are you calling yourself a Spiderman?” Mark stopped his posing and opened his mouth but closed it again.

“DAD! Ten hyung doesn’t know Spiderman. Can we watch the movies?” Ten flinched and covered his aching ears.

“Oh, sorry hyung.” Mark smiled sheepishly but frowned when his dad didn’t answer. Carefully, he climbed down and put out his hand for his hyung to take. Said hybrid yawned for a last time and took the boy’s tiny hand.

 

 

When the boys entered the kitchen, they saw a still shirtless Johnny standing in front of the stove, preparing breakfast.

“Good morning.” The father quickly looked away when he made eye contact with the adorable kitten, suddenly very aware about his clothing, or the lack of it. He wanted to change but Ten was sleeping I his room and to be honest, he was to embarrassed to face the hybrid. Johnny still felt bad for taking advantage of the sleeping boy. Ten had trusted him and what did he do? He betrayed his trust.

“Uhm…Ten, can to take over please? I need to change.” The hybrid blushed lightly and stood up to take the father’s place. Johnny smiled at him, trying to ease the awkward tension between them, before he walked to his room.

“Dad said that Jaehyunnie hyung will come later!” Mark swung his short legs under the table and watched his hyung.

“He was the barista at the small café, right?” Ten recalled the handsome yet soft looking male who seemed to be very close to the family.

“Yes!” Mark nodded and started to call for his dad. He wanted to see his Jaehyunnie hyung as soon as possible.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Ok, we need to hurry now since Jaehyun will be here in a short while.” Johnny was standing in front of Ten and Mark who were cuddling comfortably on the sofa. “We have to rearrange things in the spare room and cut holes in Ten’s pants before we leave for IKEA.” The boys nodded and started to move the neatly packed boxes while Johnny worked on Ten’s pants. Mark tried to help his hyung as much as he could but he rather opened the boxes and rummaged around.

Johnny helped the boys after he was done.

 

 

Shortly after the last box was moved, the bell rang.

“JAEHYUNNIE HYUNG!” Mark screeched and ran to the door with his dad to welcome his hyung. Ten stood back, nervous about their guest since he didn’t know anything about him.

“My favorite little boy!” the man said as he lifted Mark up, hugging him tightly. Said boy giggled happily and promised him to not tell the other boys.

“Hyung, look Jaehyunnie hyung is here!” The boy said when they made their way into the living room. Ten just waved shyly and put as much distance between them as he could.  

“Hi, Ten.” The hybrid didn’t know whether he could trust the dimpled boy since it seemed so easy to trust him.

“Ok, we have a lot to buy. Let’s go!” Johnny grabbed his keys, took his son’s hand and offered his other to Ten. Even though the hybrid was still embarrassed, he gladly took the father’s hand and pressed himself to his side.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyun is really nice, he wouldn’t harm you, ok?” he whispered lowly, clearly knowing that Ten could hear him. Ten glanced at the dad and saw nothing but the truth in his eyes. He pressed himself closer to Johnny when they entered the elevator, but he never the less squeezed his hand, signaling him that he understood.

“Dad, can I have a plushie?” Mark tried to look as cute as he could since he knew that his dad couldn’t resist it.

“Yes, Jason needs a friend!” Jaehyun decided to play along, making Mark happy. “I think I’ve heard something about Fred needing a new home.” Johnny laughed loudly and shook his head. At times like this, Ten could see him as a young boy rather than a father. Again, he wondered why Johnny was a father being this young and where Mark’s mom was but he never asked since he was too afraid.

“I’ll buy you Fred, don’t worry.” Jaehyun winked at Mark and got out of the elevator when the doors opened.

 

 

“Lucas hyung, we’re going to buy furniture for Ten hyung!” Mark said as soon as he saw the tall security guard at the door and embraced his leg.

“That’s great! Oh, and Kun hyung told me to invite you to Xiaojun’s birthday party as well.”

“Uhm me?” Ten was confused, Lucas was looking at him but what he said didn’t make any sense. Him being invited to a party? That’s ridiculous. But Lucas nodded quickly and looked at him with his wide eyes.

“He was very sad that he couldn’t meet you because Lele was sick. And since you’re a part of Johnny hyung’s family now, he wanted to invite you properly.” Ten needed some seconds to process the younger boy’s words. A gentle squeeze of Johnny’s hand brought the hybrid back to the earth and he hurried to answer.

“Thank you for the invitation.” Lucas smiled widely and waved his huge hands.

“Lucas is such a great guy.” Jaehyun said and before he started a race to Johnny’s car with Mark.

 

Johnny slowed down his steps and cleared his throat. He needed to say sorry for some of his actions.

“Uhm, Ten…I wanted to apologize for my actions today. I wanted to talk to you sooner but Mark was around…so, yeah. I’m sorry for making it uncomfortable for you.” The father was looking at his shoes and Ten could see how his cheeks reddened with every passing second. He felt a little bit bad for assuming things earlier.

“It’s ok…I- you…you didn’t do anything wrong, I guess. I was scared…uhm yeah…thank you.” Ten knew that they both looked like ripe tomatoes talking to each other.

“Oh, and about our shopping later...” Ten could feel how Johnny strengthened his hold on his hand. “I don’t exactly know what happened in your life until now but I want you to know that we’re not like those people you met in your life. Mark and I are both very happy that you joined our family and we want you to feel comfortable. I want you to decide on our own and tell me what you like and what not. We’ll buy the furniture you like, ok?”

Ten felt how his eyes filled themselves with tears and he pressed his body closer to Johnny’s.

“Thank you, Johnny. I really mean it. I- I’ll try to change b-but please…”

“Hey, look at me. It’s ok, Ten we have time. I know it’s impossible to change right away. It’s enough when you try. We’re going to succeed together.” By now, the hybrid was hugging the tall male tightly, pressing his face in his shoulder. Johnny rubbed the hybrid’s back and mumbled soothing words in his ear.

After a short while, Ten stepped back and rubbed his puffy eyes with his sleeve, trying to smile reassuringly.

“Are you ok now?” The father tried to not coo at the adorable cat as he smoothed his hair. Ten nodded and took a deep breath before they started to walk to the car again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hyung, what are they doing?” Mark confusedly asked while he watched how his dad and the hybrid talked a few meters away. Jaehyun turned around, a small smile tugging his lips when he saw how flushed his friend was. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friend and didn’t like to watch him suffer but he still enjoyed the view of his flustered friend. He quickly got a grip of Mark’s jacket, stopping the boy from dashing away.

“How about another race?” Jaehyun needed to distract Mark since the little boy wanted to go to his dad.

“YES! But I’ll win again.” He wiped his nose with his sleeve before he started to run, after his hyung counted down to one. Jaehyun laughed loudly and ran after the little boy, ready to lose the race.

“I WON!” Mark giggled cutely and threw his hands in the air, exposing his chubby tummy in the process.

“You’re too fast for me!” Jaehyun pretended to pant while he rested his hands on his knees, looking like he had run for hours.

“You’re just too slow!” Mark puffed his chest out, looking extremely proud of his accomplishment.

“Boys, what are you doing there? Come here!” Johnny watched them with a smile on his face, shaking his head as the boys started to run again.

 

 

Johnny opened the door and gave Ten a signal to get in. The hybrid was confused about sitting on the passenger seat when another human would also be in the car. But of course, he complied and fastened his seatbelt, once he was seated. Johnny waited for his son to arrive in order to help him into his chair.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Why’s Ten sitting in the front?” Jaehyun pouted childishly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Because he’s older than you.” The father stuck his tongue out and laughed, when Jaehyun’s pout intensified.

“You- you can sit in-in the front.” Ten stuttered, a little bit scared of the boy’s reaction. He nervously bit his lips and flinched since he bit down harder than he intended to. Johnny didn’t need a second to think about his action since his body moved automatically. He took the hybrid’s small hand in his big one, hoping to spend some security. The hybrid stopped worrying his lips and glanced at the father.

“Hyung, I’m just joking! I like sitting here with my friend Markie.” Jaehyun laughed and high fived the little boy. Dumbfounded, Ten nodded slowly without taking his eyes off the father.

“Is-“ Johnny cleared his throat and let go of the hybrid’s hand. “Is everybody ready?”

“YES!” Jaehyun and Mark shouted, giggling afterwards.

“Let’s go then!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Ten looked around, overwhelmed from all the people and furniture. Jaehyun and Mark were looking for Fred -Ten found out that they were talking about a snake plushie- and Johnny was at his side, holding his hand and showing him around.

“Do you see something you like?” The father asked while he shielded him away from a passing family.

“Uhm…I don’t know there are so many things.” Ten couldn’t concentrate since distractions could be found everywhere.

“Ok, let’s start with a bed first.” They turned to the left and walked for some minutes before they found the beds.

“Wait, how will Mark and Jaehyun find us? What if they get lost?” Ten started to look around, panicking a bit.

“Calm down, Ten. They’re playing at the child section. I asked Jaehyun to look after Mark since we need some time to choose the things we need.” Ten nodded but he never the less worried his lip.

“Jaehyun is my close friend and he loves Mark as much as we do. He’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” The father couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread through his body as he noticed how much Ten cared for his little son.

“Do you wanna test the beds?” Johnny grinned brightly as he jumped on the beds, having the time of his life.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Fred, nooooo.” Mark laughed loudly as Jaehyun got attacked by the snake.

“I’ll save you!” He took the snake by its tail and pulled it away from his hyung.

“Thank you, prince Mark my savior.”

“Boys, we’re done.” Jaehyun and Mark looked up when they heard Johnny’s voice.

“Dad! Hyung!” The boy dashed to them and kissed his father’s cheek when he lifted him up.

“Did you have fun with Jaehyun?” He nodded playfully and stretched his arms to his hyung’s direction, making grabby hands at him. Ten took the boy in his arms and giggled when Mark smothered his face with kisses.

“I missed you.” His tail curled around Mark’s thigh, making the boy squeal in delight.

“Now I’m jealous. I thought I was your favorite hyung? Even better than Yuta hyung.” Jaehyun pouted childishly and Johnny wondered how this boy could be 19 years old.

“I still like you very much Jaehyunnie hyung but Ten hyung is my favorite!” It would be a lie to say that Ten didn’t feel proud and happy.

“Now stop fighting and let’s get home. We need to fix up the furniture.” The boys nodded and walked to the cashier to pay for their purchase. As they walked there, Johnny proudly glanced at Ten who had tried his best today. There was still room for improvement but the family had time and patience.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Thank you for your help, Jaehyun. You really saved us today.” Johnny hugged his friend tightly even though his muscles were aching. Setting everything up was harder than he had thought.

“No problem, I had fun playing with Mark. Thank you for the delicious meal, Ten hyung.” Jaehyun knew that the hybrid was still scared of him so, he just waved.

“You’re welcome and thank you.” The handsome male smiled, showing his charming dimples.

“Good night hyung. And welcome to the family.” Ten’s cheeks flared up at that comment and he hurriedly nodded. Being called a part of Johnny and Mark’s family was still new for him. But it sounded good…very good.

 

 

Johnny returned to the kitchen after sending Jaehyun off and yawned loudly.

“We should sleep. Mark is going to wake us up early.” The boy was already asleep after the exciting day with his hyung.

“Yes…uhm thank you again, Johnny and good night.” Ten looked at his toes, too embarrassed to face the father.

“Good night, Ten.” The hybrid made his way into his new room. He stood by the door frame and looked around. Everything was so pretty and he felt giddy knowing that it belonged to him! He even chose the furniture -with Johnny’s help- by himself. But no matter how pretty and nice it was, Ten missed the family’s presence. The room was cold and he shivered as he changed into his pajamas. He also felt bad for the boy sleeping alone but he knew that he couldn’t sleep next to him for eternity…

Never the less, he got under the sheets and sighed at the softness of the mattress. A smile appeared on his lips when he remembered how Johnny had tested them.

As if on cue, the father knocked softly and got in.

“Hey, you’re not sleeping, right?” Ten shook his head but affirmed when he remembered that Johnny couldn’t see as good as him. Johnny made his way into the room and sat on the bed.

“I’m sure that you feel a bit lonely, right?” Ever so often, Ten wondered how Johnny knew what he felt.

“A little bit…Mark is very warm and it’s cold here.” Johnny laughed and nodded.

“I know he is. But I’m sure you’ll get warm after a while. Just relax.” The father watched the hybrid adoringly and decided to run his fingers through his hair. Ten sighed deeply and pressed his head against Johnny’s hand, asking for more pets.

“Would you like to listen to a story?” Ten’s ears perked up and he quickly nodded. He moved over, making place for Johnny and lifted the corner of his blanket.

“You want me to lay down?” Johnny was very surprised but he quickly complied and tucked himself in. Ten was watching him with big eyes, wishing that the father would understand what he wanted. And of course, he did.

“Come here, I can also spend some warmth.” Ten quickly laid his head on Johnny’s arm and faced him, waiting for the story.

“Ok, since you’re a part of our family now, you deserve to know our story. I’m sure that you’re curious, right?” Caught, he bit his lips and looked away.

“It’s ok, Ten. I would be curious too. I want to tell you the truth from the beginning.” Said hybrid nodded and took Johnny’s hand, ready to hear about his family’s past.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's past and the way to the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the late update ;-;   
> College just sucks and I hate English :( why does it have to be so difficult? I only will be an Elementary school teacher...help meh ;-;
> 
> But yeah, sorry again and thank you so much for all the love!  
> Love you all <3

***

[Bombay Ten](https://img-aws.ehowcdn.com/600x600p/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/189/46/81267105.jpg)

[Welsh Corgi Jaemin](https://flammeusgladius.files.wordpress.com/2018/11/03ffde9f-78bf-4e28-aa75-f46ae7cf53cf.jpeg)

[Manx Jeno](http://www.catswallpapers.net/wallpapers/walking-manx-kitten-photo.jpg)

[Van Cat WinWin](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/832449277908453362/83AFE367B4D0846CE0E5E01FDA74A9A42FD8A5D1/)

[Birman Jisung](http://sylvia0333.s.y.pic.centerblog.net/o/148673_666156056763801_125364442_n.jpg)

[Pomeranian Haechan](https://www.keblog.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/cuccioli-teneri-31.jpg)

[Havanese Jungwoo](https://i0.wp.com/s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/34/6f/4f346f18629aa29ada48fc55648a3d8a.jpg?w=600)

 

[Pomsky Chenle](http://hyperanzeigen.at/x-at/inz/1587/1587531-reinrassige-pomsky-welpen-dcfex--2.jpg)

[French Bulldog YangYang & Xiaojun](http://www.manzara.gen.tr/w1/%C5%9Eimdi-uyku-vakti.jpg)

[Russian Blue Renjun](https://i.redd.it/ckd2pqmtxi321.jpg)

***

 

 

 

“Ok, since you’re a part of our family now, you deserve to know our story. I’m sure that you’re curious, right?” Caught, he bit his lips and looked away.

“It’s ok, Ten. I would be curious too. I want to tell you the truth from the beginning.” Said hybrid nodded and took Johnny’s hand, ready to hear about his family’s past.

 

The father took a deep breath, smiled at the curious hybrid and diverted his eyes to the ceiling before he started.

“I was born in Chicago, a place very far away from here. My parents were -and they still are- very rich. I had a really great childhood…was a lucky child and I was in love with Chicago. Especially around Christmas.” Johnny stopped and glanced at Ten, unsure whether the boy could follow his messed-up thoughts. Said hybrid was watching him with his big green eyes, trying to understand everything that had left the father’s mouth. Johnny squeezed his small hand once and diverted his eyes back to the ceiling. A faint smile adorned his plush lips when Ten scooted even closer to his side, fully trusting him now.

“I was a quite bubbly child. Even later as a teenager I loved to make people laugh, to play pranks and to annoy my teachers. When I was older, I enrolled at a university and majored in business since I wanted to take our family business over once my dad was too old to work. Everything was running smoothly…I had good grades, partied every weekend and had many friends. My life seemed to be perfect until I met Mark’s mother.” Ten felt how Johnny tensed up and started to rub his cheek against his broad chest, hoping to relax the man. He seemed to succeed since a light chuckle left Johnny’s lips as he run his hand through Ten’s hair.

“We were so in love…I wanted to spend my whole life with her. I was only 20 when she accidentally got pregnant. But it didn’t matter. I was delighted to know that she would be the mother of my children…I was such an idiot.” Johnny was clenching his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt afterwards.

 

Ten, who had an unreadable look in his eyes, slowly lifted his left hand and touched the father’s cheek. A warm sensation spread through Johnny’s body as he pressed his head against the warm hand. With a feather light touch, Ten caressed his temple and patiently waited for him to continue. Usually, the thought of Jane -Mark’s mom- was paired with an ugly feeling in Johnny’s pit of the stomach. But right now, he felt rather calm… like he was talking about a friend rather than about the biggest disappointment of his life. Carefully, he planted a kiss on Ten’s forehead and grinned brightly when the hybrid giggled cutely.

 

“My parents were angry, furious even but they took Jane in, when her parents demanded an abortion. We lived together and were so hyped when she gave birth to Mark nine months later. He was the cutest baby I had ever laid my eyes on…a gift form heaven. We were happy even after being burdened with so much responsibility at such a young age. I wanted to marry her and my parents were content…but when I told her about the marriage contract -my dad insisted on having one- she refused to sign it.”

“What’s a marriage contract?” Ten asked, stopping his caresses in order to understand it.

“Uhm…it’s a bit tricky to explain but basically it means that she wouldn’t have gotten any money or estate if we had gotten divorced.” Ten tilted his head in confusion and got shocked when he realized what it meant.

“She only wanted your money?”

“Well…yes. You saw that faster than I did back then. I was whipped for her and would have done anything to make her happy but at the same time I didn’t want to disappoint my father. He was so supportive and understanding from the beginning and I didn’t understand why she didn’t want to sign the contract. Well…until she left after two weeks.”

“She left?” Ten’s big eyes were widened as he tightly clenched Johnny’s hand.

“Yes, she had only left a letter saying that she was sorry but she only had dated me for my money. She had thought that I would marry her when she got Mark and had wanted to fill a divorce later to get all that money I would inherit. But since I insisted on a contract, she hadn’t seen a reason to stay. She even left Mark behind. He was only four months old…” Surprised, Johnny stopped and turned to Ten.

“Why are you crying?” He pulled the small hybrid in his arms and scratched his ears in a comforting manner.

“H-he didn’t de-deserve this.” Ten’s voice was muffled since his face was buried in the father’s neck.

“I know…and I won’t forgive myself for falling for such a woman and leaving Mark motherless.” Johnny blinked his own tears away when Ten abruptly looked up. Snuffling, he rubbed his wet eyes but shook his head nevertheless.

“It’s not your fault, Johnny. She was bad and you have a heart of gold. You are such a good person, you did nothing wrong. She’s the one who should be blamed.” Gaping, Johnny stared at Ten’s face and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a loveable person in his life. He peppered the hybrid’s face with little kisses and couldn’t understand how his heart felt so full. Many people had told him that it hadn’t been his fault but hearing this from Ten, a pure and innocent cat hybrid, made him happy.

Ten’s giggles had died down as he shifted to his side again, flushing from all the love he got.

“I was feeling horrible when she had left us but as soon as I looked at Mark’s face, I was happy. He is the joy of my life and he helped me to overcome that crisis. After some discussions with my parents, they decided to send me to Seoul. Mark and I, we both needed a new beginning. In Korea, I felt lonely at times but I met Yuta after a while. Mr. Nakamoto, Yuta’s dad, is the right-hand man of my dad, so, we met when I was visiting his family. I’m so thankful to him and Taeyong. They helped me so many times…raising a boy isn’t the easiest job in the world... And then after four years, you entered our life and we couldn’t be happier.” Ten sniffled again and Johnny hugged him tightly.   
“Please don’t cry, I can’t bear seeing you crying.” Ten nodded quickly and wiped his tears away.

“Thank you for telling me, Johnny. And…uhm…I-I know that I have to tell you so many things too…b-but I…”

“Tennie, baby, no. I won’t pressure you! We have time, ok? You can tell me whenever you’re ready for it. Please don’t force yourself. Just know that I’ll listen when you want to talk about it, ok?” Ten nodded again, too afraid to speak since a sob would escape his mouth as soon as he would open it.

“Good. Are you tired now?” Instead of answering, the hybrid yawned loudly, making the father laugh.

“I take that as a yes. Good night, Ten.” Johnny carefully left the bed and tucked him in. With a big smile on his face, he kissed the hybrid’s forehead and closed the door. The father had been afraid of telling Ten the truth but he felt relieved now. He went to bed with a light heart and slept like a baby.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hey, Ten could you come here for a bit?” Said hybrid was painting with Mark in the latter’s room.

“Yes?” Johnny smiled brightly at Ten who had paint on his nose. He patted on the sofa and Ten sat down, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

“About the party later…I wanted to tell you about the people who are coming. Maybe it will make it easier for you?” Johnny was unsure but he wanted to help Ten as much as he could.

“So, you already know Yuta, Taeyong, Jeno and Jaemin.” The hybrid nodded but couldn’t stop himself from feeling scared. So many people will be going to the party…

“Dr. Moon, Doyoung, Sicheng, Donghyuk and Jisung will also be there.” Johnny’s heart clenched when he saw the troubled look in Ten’s eyes. “Uhm…I know you don’t really know them yet but I would never put you in any danger. They are my friends and they would never do anything to hurt you.” The hybrid believed him, he really did but a small voice in his head was telling him that he was lying. He tried his best to ignore it but it still was there.

“You’ve already met Jaehyun, Jungwoo and…uhm what was his name?”  
“Hendery.” Ten said and blushed when he remembered how the male had looked at him.

“Ah, yes. The boy who fell in love with you instantly.” Johnny joked but realized that he felt a tiny bit bitter at the fact that Ten had remembered his name.

“The only person who you hadn’t met is Kun. He’s the sweetest and most caring human being ever! I’m sure that you two will click immediately. You really, really don’t have to be scared of him. He has adopted so many hybrids over the time…he’s too soft to leave them at the shelter at Taeil hyung’s place. Xiaojun and Yangyang are brothers, luckily, they weren’t separated after birth. It’s actually Xiaojun’s birthday party, he’s five now, a month older than Mark and Yangyang is four. They’re both dog hybrids…a little bit hyper but very cute.” Johnny smiled fondly at the thought of the small boys. Secretly, he knew that he had a big soft spot for the older sibling. Xiaojun was a sunshine and Johnny liked him very much.

“Chenle is also a dog hybrid and only two years old. But he’s a handful…very territorial since he’s still very young. And then there’s Renjun, a cat hybrid who’s three years old and a cute brat. He likes to annoy the other hybrids, especially Donghyuk but they all love each other.”

 

Ten was trying to remember every name and information but he failed miserably.

“Oh, there’s one more thing you have to know. Uhm, Lucas and Jungwoo are dating…so, don’t be surprised later…” Johnny was blushing like a prude high schooler but he couldn’t find the courage to look into Ten’s face.

“Really? A human and a hybrid?” Ten exclaimed shocked. He never heard of a relationship between a human and a hybrid!

“Uhm, yes. They love each other…so, it’s alright.” Johnny smiled faintly and poked the hybrid’s nose.

“DAD, I’M DONE!” Mark was shouting as he ran to the living room, holding Xiaojun’s card in his hands.

“Looks really good!” Johnny said even though he couldn’t identify anything. Mark smiled proudly and got ushered to his room to change for the party.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

An hour and some tears later (how could Mark’s favorite shirt be in the laundry?!) the family was inside the car, on the way to Kun’s apartment.

“Dad, you’re not going to kiss Kun hyung anymore, right?” Mark asked while held Xiaojun’s present in his hands, refusing to let go. Johnny coughed at the unexpected question and blushed madly.

“Uhm, no. Not anymore, buddy.” He was so embarrassed that he wanted to hide himself away from Ten’s curious eyes.

“Why did you kiss him?” The hybrid asked curiously and failed to notice how Johnny felt right now.

“Dad and Kun hyung were together! They always kissed when they thought that we couldn’t see them but Renjun always called us when they were and we saw them.” Mark said disgustingly and ignored his shocked dad.

“You did WHAT?” Mark just shrugged and started to play with the gift in his hands. Ten was watching the father with big eyes. He couldn’t believe that Johnny and Kun had been boyfriends…He didn’t know why but he felt upset at the thought of them being together.

“It’s in the past, Mark. You know, we broke up a year ago.” Johnny didn’t know whether he wanted Mark or Ten to hear that.

“I know. But I wanted to ask because now you have Ten hyung and you can’t kiss other people.” Ok, Johnny wanted to die. Right there on the spot. Why was his son embarrassing him so much? From the corner of his eyes, he could see how Ten nodded but a cute pout was still on his lips.

“I won’t, promise.” He said and tried not to coo when Ten mumbled a ‘good’.

Little did he know that Ten would be clingier than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for jealous and clingy Ten muhahaha


End file.
